Qui somme nous réellement
by fibulala
Summary: Qu'arrivent-ils à Harry, Hermione et les autres pour voire leurs apparences qui change dans un miroir. C'est se qu'ils vont découvrir
1. Prologue

Auteur : Fibulala

Bêta lecture : Lemon-san

Bêta écriture : Nelly-san

Déclamer : L'univers, les personnages principaux sont de J. K. Rowling. Alors que les autres sont de mon imagination.

Résumé : Harry découvre que pratiquement toutes les personnes en qui il avait confiance ne lui ont fait que mentir et se sont servis de lui mais d'autres personnes sont aussi des victimes.

Autre chose : Voldemort est déjà là. Je ne prends en compte que le deuxième livre, principalement. Sinon, veuillez oublier les autres livres !

P.S : Pour l'autre histoire « Pour l'amour de l'autre » je l'abandonne donc si quelqu'un veut la reprendre il peut.

Prologue

Dans le nord du pays, dans la ville Wick près de la mer du nord, se trouve une auberge à l'apparence douteuse. Dans une des trente chambres, il y a un curieux groupe de personnes entrain de débattre et de gesticuler dans tous les sens. Tous sauf un, qui est assis sur un canapé à l'aspect plus que vieillot et par endroit déchiré suite à l'usure et le temps qui passe. Ce dernier a des cheveux couleur corbeau qui sont comparables à un nid de Cornouaille. Un visage plutôt ovale avec des traits fins le faisant passer, un peu, pour une fille. Avec des yeux en amande, couleur émeraude et une bouche pleine. Il portait une paire de lunette ronde et une cicatrice sur son front. Avec un corps à la musculature fine qui prouve une activité sportive régulière.

Il se demandait comment ils en étaient tous arrivés là. Il se rappelait très bien ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière comme les nuits des quatre semaines passées.

 _ **Pensée d'Harry : (**_ _ **tout ce qui est écrit en gras et en italique)**_

 _ **C'était un véritable cauchemar pour moi mais pour les autres aussi. On ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi depuis que j'ai battu le basilic et que les autres se sont réveillés…**_

« Ah c'est vrai qu'il y avait cette affaire. »

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, étonnés. Il secoua la tête et ils repartirent dans leur discussion planification hypothétique.

\- « Mais je vous dis que ce n'est pas normal, moi, de voir ce genre de chose.

\- Mais bien sûr, je te crois, je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Mais avoue que c'est quand même étrange de voir trois miroirs ….

\- Oui, et que dans l'un des trois où est écrit « ennemi » on voit une personne comme celle-là, dans l'autre miroir où est écrit « réalité » on voit des personnes qu'on ne voit pas bien alors que sur le dernier on ne voit rien à cause de la buée. On ne peut pour l'instant que supposer.

\- Vous croyez que l'un d'eux est le miroir de Risèd ?

\- NON !

\- Le miroir de Risèd est un miroir qui nous montre le désir le plus profond caché au fond de notre cœur.

\- Oh ça va l'intello on a compris. Mais c'est quand même de voir le … »

Et voilà ! J'espère que cette mise en bouche vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	2. Chapitre 01

Auteur : Fibulala

Bêta lecture : Lemon-san

Bêta écriture : Nelly-san

Déclamer : L'univers, les personnages principaux sont de J. K. Rowling. Alors que les autres sont de mon imagination.

Résumé : Harry découvre que pratiquement toutes les personnes en qui il avait confiance ne lui ont fait que mentir et se sont servis de lui mais d'autres personnes sont aussi des victimes.

Autre chose : Voldemort est déjà là. Je ne prends en compte que le deuxième livre, principalement. Sinon, veuillez oublier les autres livres !

 **Chapitre 01**

Chapitre précédent :

 _\- Vous croyez que l'un d'eux est le miroir de Risèd ?_

 _\- NON !_

 _\- Le miroir de Risèd est un miroir qui nous montre le désir le plus profond caché au fond de notre cœur._

 _\- Oh ça va l'intello on a compris. Mais c'est quand même de voir le … »_

 **Flash back**

 _ **Pensée d'Harry :**_

 _ **C'était début Juillet, je retournais chez mon oncle Vermon et ma tante Pétunia Dursley, la mort dans l'âme. Merlin que je n'aime pas cette famille. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de me mentir sur toute ma vie. J'avais appris que j'étais un sorcier et que mes parents étaient morts assassinés par un mage noir fou et non dans un accident de voiture.**_

 _ **J'ai pu rencontrer dans ma nouvelle école des gens formidables comme le professeur Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley alias Ron, Hermione Granger alias Mione, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Londubat entre autre. Et d'autres sont horripilants, énervants, hautains, des êtres qu'on devrait mettre dans un endroit fermé car ils n'ont pas leur place dans la société comme Drago Malefoy alias La fouine, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson alias Le pékinois, Severus Rogue (professeur de potion haït de pratiquement toute l'école) alias La chauve-souris des cachots. J'ai vécu plein d'aventures entre la forêt interdite, le chien à trois têtes et les matchs de Quidditch.**_

 _ **À peine avais-je mis un pied dans la maison que mon oncle Vermon me confisqua toutes mes affaires d'école de magie, pour les enfermer dans mon placard sous l'escalier et que je ne pourrais les récupérer qu'à la rentrée si rien d'anormal ou de bizarre n'arriverait. De plus je serais enfermé dans ma chambre pendant plusieurs jours sans sortir ni manger. Mon oncle me dit que si j'utilisais la magie, j'aurais droit à des barreaux à ma fenêtre.**_

 _ **Quelques semaines plus tard, un beau matin, pour ne pas dire le jour de mon anniversaire, un hululement d'Hedwige fit éclater de colère mon oncle, qui renversa sa chaise en se levant et en beuglant :**_

 _ **« C'est la troisième fois cette semaine. Si tu n'es pas capable de surveiller cet animal, j'en fais du poulet grillé !**_

 _ **Elle s'ennuie, elle a l'habitude d'aller voler un peu partout en liberté. »Tentais-je une fois de plus d'expliquer ce qui se passait.**_

 _ **« Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? Ricana mon oncle, je sais bien ce qui arrivera si on laisse sortir cet animal. Bon parlons peu parlons bien, comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui est un jour particulièrement important. C'est peut-être le jour où je conclurai la plus belle affaire de ma carrière. Je crois que nous ferions bien de revoir le programme une fois de plus, nos invités arrivent à huit heures précises. Donc Pétunia, tu seras où ?**_

 _ **Dans le salon, répondit aussitôt ma tante. Prête à recevoir nos invités avec la distinction qui s'impose.**_

 _ **Bien, très bien. Et toi, Dudley ?**_

 _ **J'attendrai près de la porte pour leur ouvrir dès qu'ils auront sonné. Puis-je me permettre de vous débarrasser de vos manteaux, Mr et Mme Mason ? dit-il d'une voix fausse et maniérée qui ressemble à Crabbe ou Goyle quand ils parlent.**_

 _ **Et toi ? me dit-il**_

 _ **Je resterai dans ma chambre en silence et je ferai semblant de ne pas être là ! Lui répondis-je d'une voix monocorde.**_

 _ **Exactement. » Dit mon oncle d'un ton mauvais.**_

 _ **Après cela tout le monde partit s'occuper dans son coin.**_

 _ **Dans le milieu de la soirée, alors que j'étais dans ma chambre il y eut un étrange bruit. Une petite créature était apparue de nulle part. Elle avait des oreilles semblables à celles des chauves-souris, et des yeux verts globuleux de la taille d'une balle de tennis. Cette créature avait comme habit une sorte de taie d'oreiller dans laquelle on avait découpé des trous pour laisser passer les bras et les jambes. La créature s'inclina si bas que le bout de son nez toucha le tapis et dit :**_

 _ **« Jeune maître Harry Potter, oh, Monsieur, il y a si longtemps que Dobby rêvait de faire votre connaissance…. C'est un si grand honneur…. »**_

 _ **«Heu comment « jeune maître » ? Et puis qui es-tu ?**_

 _ **Dobby, Monsieur. Dobby, rien de plus. Dobby l'elfe de maison, répondit la créature.**_

 _ **D'accord mais que me veux-tu ?**_

 _ **Vous prévenir que vous ne devez pas retourner à Poudlard, Monsieur, car il se prépare quelque chose de noir. »**_

 _ **Puis tout d'un coup il se précipita vers ma fenêtre pour se cogner tout en criant « Méchant Dobby, méchant Dobby ! » Là, je commençais à avoir peur car sa voix s'élevait et j'avais peur que mon oncle ainsi que ses invités ne l'entendent. Je lui demandais bien d'arrêter mais d'un coup il s'élança dans le couloir puis descendit les escaliers pour finir dans la cuisine. Je lui fis signe de ne rien faire alors que j'étais caché dans le couloir à la vue de mon oncle et de ma tante.**_

 _ **C'est à ce moment-là qu'il fit léviter le gâteau que ma tante avait fait vers la tête d'un des invités qui se trouvait être un homme. Pris de panique, je fis demi-tour et remontai dans ma chambre sans faire de bruit. Mais, dans un même temps, Dobby avait claqué des doigts pour lâcher le gâteau sur la tête du monsieur et disparu dans la foulée.**_

 _ **Dix minutes après que je sois revenu dans ma chambre, la porte s'ouvrait d'un coup sur mon oncle qui était rouge de colère et tenait une lettre où était écrit :**_

 **Cher Mr Potter,**

 **Nous avons été informés qu'un sortilège de lévitation a été utilisé dans votre lieu de résidence ce soir à neuf heures douze.**

 **Comme vous le savez, les sorciers de premier cycle ne sont pas autorisés à jeter des sorts en dehors de l'école et toute récidive dans l'utilisation de tels sortilèges pourrait entraîner votre expulsion de la dite école (décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle, article 1875, alinéa C).**

 **Nous vous rappelons également que toute pratique de sorcellerie susceptible d'être remarquée par des membres de la communauté non magique (Moldus) constitue un délit puni par l'article 13 du code du secret établi par la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers.**

 **En vous souhaitant d'agréables vacances, nous vous prions de croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'assurance de nos sentiments distingués.**

 **Mafalda Hopkrik**

 **Service des Usages abusifs de la Magie.**

 **Ministère de la Magie.**

 _ **Suite à cela mon oncle m'envoya son poing dans la figure et je perdis connaissance. À mon réveil, j'étais allongé sur le sol alors que quelqu'un frappait violement contre la porte de ma chambre en hurlant de se dépêcher d'aller faire la cuisine.**_

 _ **Quand je revins dans ma chambre deux heures plus tard, il y avait des barreaux à la fenêtre et mon oncle m'avertit que je ne ressortirai pas de cette chambre avant un bon moment.**_

 _ **Cela faisait déjà trois jours que j'étais enfermé dans ma chambre avec les barreaux à la fenêtre et que je n'avais rien mangé à part un morceau de pain aussi grand que mon doigt. Tout cela à cause d'un elfe de maison qui voulait m'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard soi-disant à cause de quelque chose qui se préparait.**_

 _ **Quand tout à coup j'entendis un bruit de moteur de voiture du côté de ma fenêtre. Une lumière aveuglante se fit dans ma chambre. J'entendis quelqu'un toquer. En m'approchant, je réalisai qu'il y avait bien une voiture. À son bord, il n'y avait pas une personne mais plusieurs qui étaient Ron Weasley, les jumeaux et un inconnu. Je m'empressai d'ouvrir la fenêtre et l'inconnu réussit tant bien que mal à passer entre les barreaux. Une fois dans la chambre il me fit un grand sourire.**_

 _ **« Salut Harry, je suis Bill, l'aîné de la fratrie des Weasley. »**_

Et voilà ! J'espère que la suite vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Prochain chapitre :

 _ **Bill était un grand gaillard aux cheveux de couleur roux mi-longs, attachés en catogan. Il portait une chemise beige, une veste bleu roi, un pantalon de toile de la même couleur que sa chemise ainsi qu'une étrange paire de botte en peau de dragon. Bien que discret, il avait à l'oreille gauche une boucle d'oreille qui ressemblait à un crochet de serpent et plus précisément à un python de Séba si on se rapprochait plus près.**_

 _ **« Alors Harry où sont tes affaires ?**_


	3. Chapitre 02

Auteur : Fibulala

Bêta lecture : Lemon-san

Bêta écriture : Nelly-san

Déclamer : L'univers, les personnages principaux sont à J. K. Rowling. Alors que les autres sont de moi.

Résumé : Harry découvre que pratiquement toutes les personnes en qui il avait confiance ne lui ont fait que mentir et sont servit de lui mais d'autres personnes sont aussi des victimes.

Autre chose : Voldemort est déjà là. Je prends en compte que le deuxième livre en grosse parti. Sinon oublier les autres livres.

* * *

 _Chapitre précédent :_

 _Quand tout à coup il entendit un bruit de moteur de voiture à côté de sa fenêtre, une lumière aveuglante se fit dans sa chambre. Il entendit quelqu'un toquer, en s'approchant il réalisa qu'il y avait bien une voiture. A son bord il y avait pas une personne mais plusieurs qui étaient Ron Weasley, les jumeaux et un inconnu. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre et l'inconnu réussi temps bien que mal à passer entre les barreaux. Une fois dans le chambre il me fit un grand sourire._

 _« Salut Harry, je suis Bill, l'aîné de la fratries des Weasley. »_

 _..._

 **Chapitre 02**

 _ **Bill était un grand gaillard aux cheveux de couleur roux mi-long attaché en catogan, il portait une chemise beige, une veste bleu roi, un pantalon de toile de la même couleur que sa chemise ainsi qu'une étrange paire de botte en peau de dragon. Bien que discret il avait à l'oreille gauche une boucle d'oreille qui ressemblait à un crochet de serpent et plus précisément à un python de Séba si on se rapprochait plus près.**_

 _ **« Alors Harry où sont tes affaires ?**_

 _ **Heu, en bas dans le placard sous l'escalier, lui dis-je, mais tu ne pourras pas sortir de la chambre car… »**_

 _ **Je n'eus même pas le temps de finir ma phrase que j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer aussi sec. Pendant tout ce temps, j'étais resté debout sans bouger comme si on m'avait stupéfixier. Les autres avaient un grand sourire. En un rien de temps Bill remonta avec mes affaires et les posa au sol. Il refit la même chose que tout à l'heure. Puis les jumeaux placèrent des chaînes aux barreaux tout en me disant de reculer car cela pouvait être dangereux. D'un coup la voiture démarra en emportant les barreaux et se replaça vite à côté de la fenêtre. Tous les occupants de la voiture me dire de me dépêcher de mettre toutes mes affaires dans le coffre ou sur la plage arrière. Tout d'un coup je pus entendre mon oncle hurler que cette fois j'allais apprendre, selon lui, les bonnes manières.**_

 _ **L'oncle Vermon ouvrit la porte à la volée où il ne bougea pas pendant un instant avant de beugler :**_

 _ **« Pétunia ! Il s'échappe ! Il est entrain de s'enfuir !**_

 _ **Vite ! Démarre vite frérot ! » Crièrent les trois frères Weasley.**_

 _ **Mon oncle se rua aussi vite que son poids et sa corpulence le permettaient mais il arriva trop tard. La voiture commençait à s'élever toujours plus dans les airs en m'emmenant loin de cette prison.**_

 _ **« Alors Harry, attaqua Ron, pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes lettres et ne me dis pas que tu ne les as pas reçu, je ne te croirais pas.**_

 _ **Pourtant Ron c'est la vérité je n'ai rien reçu de …**_

 _ **Ne me mens pas Harry, tu mens !**_

 _ **Par piété Ron, tu as bien vu comment ces moldus l'ont traité ! » Explosaient ses frères.**_

 _ **Une fois arrivé chez les Weasley, les vacances commencèrent vraiment pour moi, entre la rencontre de pratiquement toute la famille sauf Charli, qui était en Roumanie le jeu des gnomes à envoyer valdinguer le plus loin dans le jardin les moments des repas avec tout le monde les discutions avec Ron et ses frères. Mais là où j'avais pris le plus de plaisir à discuter c'était avec Bill et les jumeaux. Bill est quelqu'un de discret mais aussi une mine de connaissance quant aux jumeaux eux, je les adore car ils ont toujours des idées pour faire des farces. Parfois un simple mot et je vois leur yeux s'allumer de malice.**_

 _ **Puis arrivèrent l'heure et le jour d'aller faire les achats scolaires sur le Chemin de Traverses. Bien sûr on y croisa les Malefoy et d'autres personnes. Plus tard on y recroisa le père Malefoy, seul, qui ne s'était pas gêné pour faire plusieurs remarques désobligeantes à Arthur Weasley. Quand je l'avais vu mettre un livre à la couleur bleu foncé, très discrètement, dans le chaudron de Ginny, j'avais remarqué une chose, en plus, qui me rappelait quelqu'un : il sentait le citron. Sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait je me retrouvai entre les bras d'un homme blond aux cheveux courts et un soi-disant sourire ravageur. C'est là que j'appris avec horreur que cet homme n'était autre que Gilderoy Lockhart et que c'était notre nouveau professeur de Défenses Contres les Forces du Mal.**_

 _ **Après deux heures où il avait fallu à ma plus grande horreur faire des photos, on put rentrer. Bill repartit en Egypte un jour avant notre départ pour Poudlard. Le jour du départ, lors du passage pour rejoindre le quai 9**_ _ **3/4**_ _ **le chariot de Ron et le mien n'avaient pas voulu passer alors que l'on avait foncé dans un mur comme les autres. Tous les gens autour de nous s'étaient retournés et avaient commencé à dire des choses sur les jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Vu qu'on était en retard Ron m'avait trainé jusqu'à la voiture et l'avait fait voler. Inutile de dire que notre arrivée avait été remarquée. Les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall étaient furax. Rogue voulait nous faire renvoyer sur le champ alors que le professeur McGonagall nous avait donné un mois de colle avec Rusard. Ron voulait absolument aller dans la grande salle pour aller manger avec les autres et voir dans quelle maison était allée sa sœur mais les professeurs n'avaient pas voulu et non avaient ordonné de rester sur place. Ron commençait à élever le ton de la voix en disant que même si on avait un mois de colle cela ne nous empêchait pas d'aller rejoindre nos amis. Les professeurs commençaient à nous regarder de plus en plus furieusement.**_

 _ **« Ron, commençais-je, calme-toi. Les professeurs ont raison de nous laisser ici. Je ne voudrai pas voir toute les têtes se retourner vers nous. Surtout que le repas est déjà bien entamé alors s'il te plaît assieds-toi et mange ces sandwichs.**_

 _ **Mais Harry c'est justement ça qui sera bien, tout le monde nous regardera et je refuse, tu m'entends, de manger dans cet endroit. Allez Harry viens !**_

 _ **Désolé Ron, mais je reste là. Je crois qu'on a fait assez de bêtise pour aujourd'hui, tu ne crois pas ?**_

 _ **Monsieur Weasley, fît le professeur McGonagall, si vous sortez de cette pièce je vous jure que vous n'aurez pas un mois de colle mais trois mois, non seulement, avec monsieur Rusard, mais aussi avec le professeur Rogue et moi-même, vu que monsieur Potter est plus enclin à nous écouter. »**_

 _ **Ron commençait à nous regarder d'un œil mauvais, tour à tour, puis, il leva la tête haute et sortit de la pièce. Je commençais à l'appeler, l'implorant de revenir car il faisait une connerie mais rien à faire. Le professeur Rogue me regarda avec un regard indéchiffrable puis partit, suivi du professeur McGonagall qui m'avertit que d'ici environ une demi-heure je pourrai rejoindre mon dortoir.**_

 _ **Quand j'arrivais devant le portrait de la grosse Dame, je vis Hermione qui m'attendait. Elle était remontée à bloc.**_

 _ **« C'est quoi cette histoire ! Ron est énervant, il n'arrête pas de gonfler la poitrine pour toute cette histoire. Plusieurs personnes disent que vous allez être renvoyés !**_

 _ **Calme-toi, s'il te plait, pour le renvoi, non, c'est faux. Mais je vais avoir un mois de colle à faire avec Rusard. Mais Ron, c'est pire. C'est trois mois avec Rusard, Rogue et McGonagall.**_

 _ **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**_

 _ **Je n'en sais rien. Mais s'il te plaît donne moi le mot de passe, je suis crevé.**_

 _ **D'accord, mais demain je te ferai un interrogatoire en règle, compte sur moi. Sinon le mot de passe c'est « Anthochère ».**_

 _ **Ok merci ! »**_

 _ **Ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune de la maison Griffondor et tout le monde le félicita pour son arrivée remarquée. Mais je prétextais que j'étais fatigué pour rejoindre mon dortoir. Arrivé devant mon lit, je me laissais tomber dessus, en me demandant ce qui s'était passé pour que cela tourne mal.**_

 _ **Le lendemain matin, je pensais que ce serait une bonne journée mais non. Rien que pour le petit déjeuner, pendant que je mangeais mon porridge, le courrier arriva. D'un coup, une masse de plume qui avait une enveloppe rouge vif atterrit dans le pichet de lait en éclaboussant une grande partie de la robe d'Hermione.**_

 _ **« Herrol qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Commença Ron avant de devenir blanc. Oh non ce n'est pas vrai. Elle a osé m'en envoyer une !**_

 _ **Tu devrais l'ouvrir au plus vite avant que cela n'empire, intervint Neville. Un jour, j'en ai reçu une et je ne l'ai pas ouverte assez vite et crois-moi que cela a fait encore plus de dégât. Là, ça ne va durer que quelques minutes mais si tu ne l'ouvre pas, c'est voire six heures ou une journée que tu vas en entendre parler. »**_

 _ **Prenant son courage à deux mains, Ron ouvrit sa lettre et Neville se dépêcha de se boucher les oreilles.**_

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que la suite vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Prochain chapitre :

 **« Ronald Weasley ! Comment as-tu pu voler notre voiture ! Attends un peu que je t'aie sous la main ! Cela t'amuse de nous inquiéter en prenant la voiture ! A cause de toi ton père risque une enquête du Ministère !...**


	4. Chapitre 03

Auteur : Fibulala

Bêta lecture : Lemon-san

Bêta écriture : Nelly-san

Déclamer : L'univers, les personnages principaux sont de J. K. Rowling. Alors que les autres sont de mon imagination.

Résumé : Harry découvre que pratiquement toutes les personnes en qui il avait confiance ne lui ont fait que mentir et se sont servis de lui mais d'autres personnes sont aussi des victimes.

Autre chose : Voldemort est déjà là. Je ne prends en compte que le deuxième livre, principalement. Sinon, veuillez oublier les autres livres !

* * *

 _ **Réponses au Reviews :**_

Guest : C'est vrai que pour l'instant je me colle sur le tome2 mais cela va changer !

Caliste,Bernaba et tous les autres: Je vous remercie pour vos encouragement qui me font chaud au cœur.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre précédent :**_

 _Tu devrais l'ouvrir au plus vite avant que cela n'empire, intervint Neville. Un jour, j'en ai reçu une et je ne l'ai pas ouverte assez vite et crois-moi que cela a fait encore plus de dégât. Là, ça ne va durer que quelques minutes mais si tu ne l'ouvre pas, c'est voire six heures ou une journée que tu vas en entendre parler. »_

 _Prenant son courage à deux mains, Ron ouvrit sa lettre et Neville se dépêcha de se boucher les oreilles._

 **Chapitre 03**

 _ **« Ronald Weasley ! Comment as-tu pu voler notre voiture ! Attends un peu que je t'aie sous la main ! Cela t'amuse de nous inquiéter en prenant la voiture ! A cause de toi ton père risque une enquête du Ministère !**_

 _ **Ton père est mort de honte depuis qu'on a reçu une lettre de Dumbledore en nous disant que c'était toi qui conduisais la voiture et non Harry ! J'ai appris en plus de tout cela que tu n'as pas voulu écouter tes professeurs et que tu as eu trois mois de colle. Tu me fais honte Ronald WEASLEY ! On ne t'a pas élevé comme cela pendant toutes ces années ! Je jure que dès que je peux te mettre la main dessus, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure. La prochaine connerie de ce genre je te renie de la famille ! »**_

 _ **À la fin de la lettre j'étais blanc comme un linge mais Ron aussi. Je me levais en disant que j'avais oublié un truc. J'ai couru jusqu'à la volière pour faire une lettre d'excuse pour les parents de Ron. En ressortant, le professeur Lockhart m'attendait pour rentrer dans un délire comme quoi j'ai pris goût à la célébrité depuis les photos sur le chemin de traverse. J'ai eu beau lui dire que ce n'était pas cela mais rien à faire.**_

 _ **Puis les jours passaient entre les différents cours, où dans celui du professeur Lockhart lors de son premier cours il nous a demandé de remplir un questionnaire qui portait sur lui qui d'ailleurs on n'apprend rien même maintenant et à côté les entraînements de Quiddich où là c'est Olivier notre capitaine qui nous demande de faire des choses que parfois personne ne comprend et les jumeaux le font bien savoir.**_

 _ **Un jour du mois de Novembre les ennuis commencèrent quand j'entendis un sifflement. Quelques jours après on retrouva Miss Teigne pendu et ne bougeant plus sur un mur d'un couloir où était marqué à côté « La Chambre Des Secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'Héritier, Prenez Garde ! Bientôt, ce sera le Tour Des Sang-De-Bourbe !». Le concierge Rusard était tout retourné et bien sûr il m'accusa pour avoir fait cela et d'avoir mis son bureau sans dessus dessous et que j'avais trouvé un papier qui prouvait qu'il était un Cracmol.**_

 _ **Plus tard des cours de duel commencèrent avec pour enseignant le professeur de Lockhart (Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal) , le professeur Lupin (Soins aux Créatures Magiques) et le professeur Rogue (Potions) qui faisaient la gueule pour le dernier. À eux trois ils nous enseignèrent l'art du duel ou Rogue et Lupin devaient corriger les bourdes de Lockhart. Pour faire un exemple ils prirent deux personnes et bien sûr j'étais l'un d'eux et mon adversaire n'était rien d'autre qu'un Serpentard. Après un ou deux duels le sort que le serpentard lança fut pour faire apparaitre un serpent fou furieux entouré de nuage noir. Les trois professeurs dont l'un deux était content de me voir sans bouger se disputèrent pour savoir qui allait me « sauver ». Sans prévenir le serpent fît demi-tour pour vouloir attaquer mon adversaire. Avant que qui que ce soit ne bouge j'ai demandé au serpent d'arrêter et de repartir. Il disparu dans un nuage noir. Sans que je m'en rende compte tout le monde me regardait avec crainte ou avec un regard indéchiffrable. Du coup le serpentard se mit à hurler que je voulais le tuer, malgré toute mes explications en disant que j'avais dit au serpent d'arrêter et de ne pas l'attaquer. Il l'avait bien entendu tout ce que je disais sinon ils devraient tous aller se laver les oreilles. Une fois arrivé dans notre tour à nous les Griffondor, Hermione m'appris que personne n'avait compris car les seuls sons qui sortaient était des sifflements, donc pour elle j'étais un « Fourchelangue ». S'ensuivi un véritable débat sur lequel j'avais pris le parti de sauver un élève de la pire maison qui soit de poudlard. Après deux heures de débat, on pouvait voir que deux clans s'étaient formés : moi de mon côté avec Hermione et les jumeaux et de l'autre côté tous les autres de notre maison.**_

 _ **Puis je regardais tous mes camarades de maison me tourner le dos même mon soi-disant meilleur ami. C'est là que je me rendis compte de l'influence de Ron sur mes décisions qui m'ont conduit plus d'une fois vers des situations pouvant être accidentelles comme la fois où Draco Malefoy avait ramassé le rapeltout et qu'il m'avait poussé à le récupérer coûte que coûte et que c'est comme ça que je suis rentré dans l'équipe. Ou bien mortelles telles que les escaliers du troisième étage, le combat contre le troll, puis aussi les différentes épreuves qui devaient les mener jusqu'à la pierre philosophale et pour couronner le tout en début de rentrée l'histoire avec la voiture. Mais en repensant je remarquais qu'il m'empêchait de suivre les cours depuis la première année.**_

 _ **Deux jours après le professeur Dumbledor m'appela dans son bureau. Où pour mon plus grand malheur il y avait les trois professeurs de duel.**_

 _ **-« Ha ! Harry rentre donc mon enfant, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu veux un bonbon au citron ou une tartelette au citron ou un thé au citron vert ?**_

 _ **\- Professeur je crois qu'on est tous là pour autre chose, siffla le professeur Rogue, je crois que Potter se demande ce qui se passe.**_

 _ **\- C'est bon Rogue, tu ne vas pas faire la gueule. » Dit le professeur Lupin.**_

 _ **Je l'aime bien ce professeur, il est très intéressant, on apprend plein de choses et quand on ne comprend pas il nous le remontre ou il nous l'explique avec plus d'explications. Comme la fois où on a fait le cours sur le sujet des Bowtruckles ou plus couramment appelés Botrucs. Je n'arrivais pas à assimiler ce que représentait cette créature. D'ailleurs je n'étais pas le seul. Alors il nous a expliqué en nous disant que les Bowtruckles étaient des créatures gardiennes des arbres, présents principalement dans l'ouest de l'Angleterre, le sud de l'Allemagne et certaines forêts scandinaves. Qu'ils sont extrêmement difficiles à repérer en raison de leurs petites tailles (vingt centimètres de hauteur au maximum) et de leurs apparences semblables à un mélange d'écorce et de brindilles, avec deux petits yeux marron. Il nous expliqua aussi que les Bowtruckles se nourrissent d'insectes et que ce sont des animaux paisibles et terriblement timides mais si l'arbre dans lequel ils vivent est menacé, ils arrivent qu'ils bondissent sur le bûcheron ou le forestier qui tente de s'en prendre à leur logement et leur crèvent les yeux à l'aide de leurs longs doigts pointus. Et qu'il suffisait de leur faire une offrande de cloportes pour les calmer suffisamment longtemps pour qu'un sorcier ait le temps de couper dans leurs arbres de quoi fabriquer une baguette magique.**_

 _ **Bon revenons en dans le bureau où les quatre adultes me regardaient soit avec bienveillance, soit avec mépris, soit avec une certaine suffisance. C'est le professeur Dumbledor qui commença :**_

 _ **« Bien Harry, tes professeurs ici présents ainsi que certaines personnes dans l'école, m'ont rapporté que pendant le cours de duel il s'était passé que tu as ordonné à un serpent d'attaquer un élève, est-ce que c'est vrai ?**_

 _ **Non, c'est faux ! m'emportai-je, je lui ai demandé au contraire de faire l'inverse et de repartir de là où il est venu.**_

 _ **Très bien mon garçon, calme-toi, je voulais juste vérifier qui dit la vérité. Mais j'aurais bien voulu que tu me le dises plus tôt que tu étais un fourchelangue.**_

 _ **À tous les coups Mr Potter, fît le professeur Rogue, voulait encore une fois de plus se faire remarquer.**_

 _ **Ah là là, fit cette fois le professeur Lockhart, je te l'ai déjà dit que si tu veux te faire remarquer ce n'était pas comme cela.**_

 _ **Mais vous avez tout faux, explosai-je, c'est Hermione qui me l'a expliqué il y a seulement deux jours quand on remontait dans notre tour. C'est là qu'elle m'a dit que j'étais un fourchelangue.**_

 _ **Dis-moi Harry, dit le professeur Lupin, c'était la première fois que tu parlais le fourchelangue ?**_

 _ **Non, c'était la deuxième fois.**_

 _ **Ah et c'était quand la première fois ?**_

 _ **C'était quelques jours avant que je sache pour le monde sorcier quand mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin m'ont emmené avec eux au zoo. »**_

 _ **Certaines personnes ont tiqué quand j'avais dit pour « le monde sorcier » et le professeur Locklart commença à partir dans des explications. Le professeur Rogue répondit en lui disant de se taire et à la fin le professeur Dumbledor les fit sortir du bureau. Puis il se retourna vers moi en m'expliquant avec une certaine contrariété que c'était sans doute Voldemort qui m'avait transmis certaines de ses aptitudes quand il a essayé de me tuer. Car Voldemort était connu pour être un fourchelangue. Sauf que le professeur Lupin avait une autre idée sur ce fait.**_

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que la suite vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Malheureusement je ne pourrai pas poster de nouveau chapitre pour le mois de Juin, donc je vous dis début Juillet.

 _ **Prochain chapitre :**_

 _« Peut-être pas Albus, peut-être que Harry a hérité de certains gênes des Potter vu que je sais que l'un des arrières grands-pères de James était un fourchelangue et surtout que les Potter font partie des plus anciennes familles de sang-pur._


	5. Chapitre 04

Auteur : Fibulala

Bêta écriture : Nelly-san

Déclamer : L'univers, les personnages principaux sont de J. K. Rowling. Alors que les autres sont de mon imagination.

Résumé : Harry découvre que pratiquement toutes les personnes en qui il avait confiance ne lui ont fait que mentir et se sont servis de lui mais d'autres personnes sont aussi des victimes.

Autre chose : Voldemort est déjà là. Je ne prends en compte que le deuxième livre, principalement. Sinon, veuillez oublier les autres livres !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre précédent :**_

 _Certaines personnes ont tiqué quand j'avais dit pour « le monde sorcier » et le professeur Locklart commença à partir dans des explications lorsque le professeur Rogue répondit en lui disant de se taire, à la fin le professeur Dumbledor les fit sortir du bureau. Puis il se retourna vers moi en m'expliquant avec une certaine contrariété que c'était sans doute Voldemort qui m'avait transmis certaines de ces aptitudes quand il a essayé de me tuer. Car Voldemort était connu pour être un fourchelangue. Sauf que le professeur Lupin avait une autre idée sur ce fait._

 **Chapitre 04**

 _ **« Peut-être pas Albus, peut-être que Harry a hérité de certains gènes des Potter vu que je sais que l'un des arrières grands-pères de James était un fourchelangue et surtout que les Potter font partie des plus anciennes familles de sang-pur.**_

 _ **Cela suffit Lupin ! cria Dumbledor, je ne veux plus rien entendre ! »**_

 _ **Je regardais le professeur Lupin avec étonnement car je ne comprenais pas. J'avais l'impression que le professeur Lupin connaissait ma famille et plutôt assez intimement alors que moi je ne savais rien. Autre chose qui me frappa c'est que Dumbledor ne voulait pas que je connaisse ma famille et cela me choqua plus que de raison. En rentrant dans la tour, je me dirigeai vers Hermione sous les regards noirs des autres élèves pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. On passa un bon moment à disséquer le problème. À la fin elle me dit que je devrais aller parler au professeur Lupin pour avoir toutes mes réponses.**_

 _ **Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi j'avais cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques pour mon dernier cours. J'en profitai à la fin du cours quand tous les élèves furent partis pour m'approcher en hésitant car je ne savais pas s'il allait me répondre franchement ou s'il allait se réfugier derrière le droit professeur/élève.**_

 _ **« Professeur, puis-je vous parler ?**_

 _ **Oui, bien sûr Monsieur Potter. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ? Vous n'avez pas compris le cours ou vous avez un problème pour réviser par rapport au contrôle pour la fin de semaine ?**_

 _ **Non ce n'est pas de cela que je voudrais parler. Disons que c'est un peu personnel voir carrément personnel. J'ai l'impression, dites-moi si je me trompe, mais que vous connaissez ma famille et plus particulièrement mes parents ?**_

 _ **Oui…., lui répondit avec une voix étrange, oui, en effet. Nous étions des camarades et des amis surtout avec votre père quand nous étions à Poudlard.**_

 _ **S'il vous plaît professeur, je sais je suis égoïste pour vous demander cela, mais pouvez-vous me parler de mes parents, de comment ils étaient ?**_

 _ **Oui, si tu veux, mais pourquoi tu dis que tu es égoïste ? tu dois bien savoir qui étaient tes parents donc je ne reviendrai pas dessus. Il respire un bon coup, alors qu'est-ce que tu voudrais savoir de plus de tes parents ?**_

 _ **La seule chose que je sais c'est que mes parents se cachaient dans une maison avant de se faire tuer par Voldemort.**_

 _ **Je peux savoir qui t'a dit cela ? se retient d'exploser le professeur.**_

 _ **C'est Hagrid qui m'a révélé vraiment comment mes parents sont morts quand il est venu me chercher et qui ils étaient.**_

 _ **Mais ta tante, elle, elle a bien dû te parler de tes parents ?! Et puis comment cela « révélé » ?**_

 _ **Non, ma tante ainsi que mon oncle ne m'ont rien dit. Sinon….**_

 _ **Oui continue n'ai pas peur ? m'encourage-t-il**_

 _ **Ils m'ont toujours dit…, commençais-je avec difficulté, qu'ils étaient… des grands ….alcooliques et qu'ils se sont … tués dans un ….accident de voiture.**_

 _ **Pardon, comment une voiture aurait pu tuer ces deux là !**_

 _ **Vous avez eu la même réaction que Hagrid quand il l'a su, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire. C'est là qu'il m'a révélé que j'étais un sorcier aussi.**_

 _ **Attends, tu veux dire que ton oncle et ta tante t'avaient caché que tu étais un sorcier ? mais comment expliquaient-ils les accidents de magie que tu faisais ? Déjà que je me souviens que quand tu avais 6 mois tu arrivais déjà à faire changer de couleur de cheveux aux gens.**_

 _ **Ah bon, j'arrivais à faire cela ?**_

 _ **Oh oui, tu arrivais à faire cela, je me rappelle les crises de fous rires qu'on a pu avoir avec ton père sauf quand c'était lui ta cible. Je me rappelle qu'une fois tu lui avais changé les cheveux dans une couleur vert fluo. La couleur de Serpentard tu vois et on le charriait dessus car il ne pouvait pas les voir, un peu comme toi je crois. Alors ta mère Lily intervenait quand son langage devenait un peu trop fleuri vu que tu étais dans ses bras ou à côté. »**_

 _ **Suite à cette petite histoire, l'horloge se mit à sonner pour annoncer le début du repas. Je me dépêchais à prendre mes affaires et je demandais au professeur si je pourrais revenir le voir pour qu'il me parle de mes parents. J'ai eu l'impression que cela lui faisait extrêmement plaisir mais qu'il y avait aussi de la colère de contenu.**_

 _ **Je me dépêchais de rejoindre les autres à la table dans la grande salle, c'est-à-dire Hermione, Fred et Georges. Je leur racontais ce que j'avais appris et la petite anecdote. Fred et Georges étaient tellement pliés de rire qu'ils ne pouvaient plus manger alors qu'Hermione, elle, avait un simple sourire aux lèvres mais si on regardait bien elle se retenait de rigoler aussi.**_

 _ **Les semaines passèrent et on se trouva le 27 Décembre à 3 jours du réveillon et bien sûr c'était les vacances. Cette année les jumeaux et Ginny n'avaient pas voulu rentrer chez eux. Les jumeaux avaient voulu rester avec moi ainsi que Hermione. Ensemble on essaie de faire nos devoirs mais aussi de jouer enfin sauf Hermione sur ce dernier point.**_

 _ **Alors quand Fred, Georges, Hermione et moi on était dans un couloir pour aller dans la grande salle, on entendit un hurlement, on se précipita pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Une fois arrivé sur place ainsi que plusieurs autres élèves restés à Poudlard, on pouvait voir un élève de la maison Poufsouffle qui était allongé par terre avec un mot à côté. On pouvait entendre qu'il s'agissait de Finch-Fletchley et le mot disait « Voici ma première victime ! Un sang-de-Bourbe». Autant dire que les fêtes n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Alors quand les cours reprirent, ce n'était pas la joie entre tous les regards qu'on me lançait et les réflexions des uns et des autres.**_

 _ **Ce que je remarquais aussi était le comportement bizarre de Ginny, on aurait dit quelle était possédée et elle se promenait toujours avec son livre de couleur bleu foncé.**_

 _ **Depuis que les cours ont repris on se posait pas mal de question. D'abord la chatte de Rusard puis maintenant cela. Je me demandais combien de victimes il y aura avant que le conseil d'administration n'intervienne.**_

 _ **Autre chose que je remarquais, c'était quand je suis sorti du cours de DCFM où Lockhart a continué de délirer, par terre les araignées fuyez en groupes. Je donnais un coup de coude à Hermione pour qu'elle regarde, puis 2 secondes après j'entendis un sifflement.**_

 _ **On était le 16 Janvier, donc deux semaines après que le monstre est fait sa première victime. Cette fois il y a fait deux victimes en même temps. Deux Griffondor, Dean Thomas et Finninan Seamus alors la tension a augmenté de plusieurs niveaux que pour me déplacer je fus réduis d'avoir avec moi une bulle de protection et ma baguette en main. Après les coups classique de pousser dans les escaliers pour te dire que se n'est pas de sa faute qu'il est glissé dans les escaliers, de la boue dans ton sac de cours, les croche patte à tire larigot, le lit en portefeuille ou avec des Horklumps.**_

 _ **Si je me souviens bien de ma leçon de première année les Horkulups ou Horglup sont d'originaire de Scandinavie. Les Horklumps sont répandu dans tout le nord de l'Europe. Ils ressemblent à un champignon rose et charnu parsemé de quelques poils durs et noirs. Doué d'une faculté de reproduction prodigieuse, les Horklumps peuvent recouvrir un jardin de taille moyenne en quelques jours. En guise de racines, ils déploient des tentacules musculeux qui fouillent le sol à la recherche de vers de terre. Les Horklumps sont les mets préférés des gnomes mais ces sont le seul usage connu.**_

 _ **Mais je n'étais pas le seul à avoir droit a se traitement de faveur, il y avait aussi Hermione et les jumeaux. C'était dommage pour Thomas et Seamus car même s'ils nous ont tourné le dos ils n'étaient pas non plus sur notre dos à nous faire des crasses comme les autres. Surtout que maintenant le chef comme il s'aime être appelé n'était qu'autre que Neville et son toutou n'est qu'autre que Ron.**_

 _ **Je voyais bien certains professeurs faire une tête inquiétante comme MacGonagall et Lupin. Un jour en voulant aller à la salle des professeurs pour une question sur la métamorphose, j'ai surpris une discussion où MacGonagall et Lupin étaient contre le Dumbledore et Lockhart.**_

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que la suite vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

 _ **Prochain chapitre :**_

 _« Dumbledore on ne peut pas laisser cette école rempli d'enfant alors qu'il y a un basilic qui se promène !_

 _Voyons mon cher Remus ne soyez pas aussi dramatique, je sais ou est cette chambre des secrets._

 _Alors faite se que vous avez à faire car il y a quand même 3 victimes et deux dans ma maison, hurla MacGonagall. Je vous préviens Albus si jamais il y a une autre victime je me rangerai du côté du conseil._


	6. Chapitre 05

Auteur : Fibulala

Bêta écriture : Nelly-san

Déclamer : L'univers, les personnages principaux sont de J. K. Rowling. Alors que les autres sont de mon imagination.

Résumé : Harry découvre que pratiquement toutes les personnes en qui il avait confiance ne lui ont fait que mentir et se sont servis de lui mais d'autres personnes sont aussi des victimes.

Autre chose : Voldemort est déjà là. Je ne prends en compte que le deuxième livre, principalement. Sinon, veuillez oublier les autres livres !

Désolée pour tout ce retard mais j'avais un gros problème de page blanche et quand j'avais les idées je ne savais pas comment les mettre sur papier ou sur l'ordi à vous de voir (lol).

* * *

 _ **Chapitre précédent :**_

 _Je voyais bien certains professeurs faire une tête inquiétante comme MacGonagall et Lupin. Un jour en voulant aller à la salle des professeurs pour une question sur la métamorphose, j'ai surpris une discussion où MacGonagall et Lupin étaient contre Dumbledore et Lockhart._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapitre 05**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **« Dumbledore on ne peut pas laisser cette école remplie d'enfants alors qu'il y a un basilic qui se promène !**_

 _ **Voyons mon cher Remus ne soyez pas aussi dramatique, je sais où est cette chambre des secrets.**_

 _ **Alors faites ce que vous avez à faire car il y a quand même trois victimes et deux dans ma maison, hurla MacGonagall. Je vous préviens Albus si jamais il y a une autre victime je me rangerai du côté du conseil.**_

 _ **Vous plaisantez j'espère très chère, fit Lockhart. Pourquoi faire autant de drame quand on sait qu'il faut un coq pour tuer un basilic et le tour est joué, ahahahahahah !**_

 _ **Alors vous, vous arrêtez de rire, répondit lupin, et si vous êtes si fort alors faites-le.**_

 _ **Si vous mettez un coq devant mais qu'il ne chante pas alors cela ne sert à rien, fit la voix de Rogue, à part de nourrir cette bestiole.**_

 _ **Surtout que tous mes coqs sont morts, dit la voix d'Hagrid. Je n'en ai plus un seul »**_

 _ **Après avoir entendu tout cela je m'enfuis en courant sans pour autant faire de bruit et je rejoignais les autres pour leur faire part de ce que j'avais appris.**_

 _ **« Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je viens t'entendre dans la salle des professeurs !**_

 _ **Ah bon !...**_

 _ **Eh c'est quoi cette histoire….**_

 _ **Que tu as entendu ?firent les jumeaux.**_

 _ **Je vais vous le dire mais pas ici. Il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes et les murs peuvent rapporter certaines choses. »**_

 _ **Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la grande salle pour se diriger vers le parc quand ils croisèrent Neville et Ron.**_

 _ **« Regardez qui voilà, fit Neville. La nouvelle génération du mage noir.**_

 _ **Tiens voilà…**_

 _ **La bande de …..**_

 _ **Guignols ! Répondirent les jumeaux du tac au tac. J'espère pour vous….**_

 _ **Que votre repas se passe bien…**_

 _ **A moins que des esprits frappeurs…**_

 _ **Soient passés par là.**_

 _ **S'ils nous arrivent quoi que ce soit, fit Ron en prenant une couleur rouge, je le dirai à maman et vous savez ce qu'il risque de se passer, hein.**_

 _ **Laisser tomber, intervient Hermione, nous perdons notre temps en restant avec des personnes qui ne pensent qu'à la renommée et qui sont en plus étroits d'esprit.**_

 _ **La voix de la sagesse a parlé une fois de plus, répondis-je. Allons-y. »**_

 _ **Quand nous avons dépassé les portes et atteint un endroit assez éloigné de la porte ainsi que du chemin que tout le monde emprunte mais quand même assez près pour rentrer si la cloche venait à sonner. On s'installa sur la pelouse et je commençais à leur expliquer ce que j'avais entendu. À la fin les jumeaux étaient blancs et pour une fois ils n'avaient aucune parole à dire, tandis que Hermione était stupéfaite en disant 'comment on peut tolérer tout cela'. À un moment elle finit par demander qu'est-ce qu'était un Basilic si c'était un serpent ou une autre créature de ce genre. Les jumeaux nous dirent que c'était bien un serpent et que c'était le roi des serpents mais ils ne savaient que cela. Nous voulions aller à la bibliothèque mais quand nous avons vu l'heure on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux aller à notre tour et qu'on irait faire les recherches demain.**_

 _ **Quand ils se réveillèrent le lendemain, ils se précipitèrent pour avaler un petit déjeuner en express, puis filèrent à la bibliothèque. Là ils se séparèrent pour chercher des livres sur le basilic. À un moment Fred et Georges nous dirent qu'ils avaient trouvé un truc.**_

 _ **« Alors**_ _le Basilic est un serpent géant aux yeux de tueur. Il peut vivre pendant plusieurs centaines d'années. Il naît d'un œuf de poulet couvé par un crapaud. Ses crochets sont venimeux. Quiconque le regarde dans les yeux est immédiatement tué._ _ **Eh bin ce n'est pas jojo.**_

 _ **Je confirme ce n'est pas jojo, fit Georges, mais on n'a pas assez pour trouver un moyen de le tuer.**_

 _ **Alors on continue à chercher ! » Ordonna Hermione.**_

 _ **Plus tard c'est Hermione qui trouva quelque chose.**_

 _ **« Alors voyons voir**_ _"_ _De tous les monstres et créatures qui hantent nos contrées, il n'est guère de plus étrange ni de plus mortel que le Basilic, connu également sous le nom de Roi des Serpents. Ce reptile, qui peut atteindre une taille gigantesque et vivre plusieurs centaines d'années, naît d'un œuf de poulet couvé par un crapaud. Pour tuer ses victimes, la créature recourt à une des manières les plus singulières : outre ses crochets venimeux, le Basilic possède en effet des yeux meurtriers qui condamnent à une mort immédiate quiconque croise son regard. Il répand également la terreur parmi les araignées dont il est sans nul doute le plus mortel ennemi. Le monstre, quant à lui, redoute plus que tout le chant du coq qui lui est fatal si d'aventure il lui parvient aux oreilles."'_ _ **Il ya aussi**_ _'Non original : Basilisk. Au sens légendaire, "Basilic" désigne cette créature mais vient aussi du la latin "Basilicus" ('royal'), d'où le surnom de "Roi des Serpents" particulièrement adapté. Habitat : Grèce. Créateur Herpo l'Infâme."_ _ **Ah attendez il y a aussi**_ _"_ _Le Basilic, ou le Roi des Serpents, est une créature maléfique très puissante. Ce gigantesque serpent extrêmement venimeux (pouvant atteindre jusqu'à 15m de long) a les écailles d'un vert brillant, des crochets aiguisés comme des sabres et d'immenses yeux jaunes. Un Basilic peut vivre plus de 900 ans s'il a de quoi manger, et puisqu'il se nourrit de la plupart des vertébrés (y compris les humains), ce n'est pas une tâche très difficile. Le mâle, au contraire de la femelle, porte une crête rouge sur la tête, mais les Basilics sont souvent conçus par magie plutôt que par reproduction naturelle. La création de Basilics est illégale depuis le Moyen-_ _Âg_ _e et tombe maintenant sous le coup de l'Interdiction de l'élevage expérimental, mais cette loi a rarement été enfreinte, même par les mages noirs, car seul un Fourchelang peut contrôler l'animal."_ _ **Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé.**_

 _ **Ah attendez, fis-je. Moi j'ai trouvé que le Basilic est classé dans la catégorie 5 des animaux fantastiques les plus dangereux d'après le MdlM (Ministère De La Magie). Après j'ai**_ _"Le Basilic répertorié a été élevé par Herpo l'Infâme, un sorcier grec adepte de la magie noire, qui parlait le Fourchelang. Après avoir mené de nombreuses expériences, il découvrit qu'un œuf de poule couvé par un crapaud donnait naissance à un serpent gigantesque doté de pouvoirs extraordinairement dangereux._

 _Le Basilic est un serpent d'un vert brillant qui peut atteindre une longueur de quinze mètres. Le mâle porte une plume écarlate sur la tête. Ses crochets injectent un venin particulièrement redoutable mais son arme la plus terrifiante reste le regard de ses immenses yeux jaunes qui ont le pouvoir de tuer instantanément quiconque a le malheur de le fixer._

 _Lorsque ses ressource alimentaires sont suffisantes (le Basilic se nourrit de mammifères et d'oiseaux, quels qu'ils soient, ainsi que de la plupart des espèces de reptiles), le serpent peut atteindre un âge très élevé. On pense que le Basilic de Herpo l'Infâme a vécu près de neuf cents ans._

 _La création de basilics est illégale depuis le Moyen-Âge bien que cette pratique puisse être aisément dissimulée : il suffit d'ôter l'œuf de sous le crapaud qui le couve lorsque des représentants du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques procèdent à une vérification à domicile. Toutefois, les Basilics n'étant contrôlables que par des sorciers qui parlent le Fourchelang, ils restent dangereux pour la plupart des mages noirs comme pour quiconque d'autre et il y a maintenant quatre cents ans au moins qu'on n'en a plus vu en Grande-Bretagne."_ _ **. C'est ce que tu crois vu ce qui se balade dans le château. Mais en même temps l'auteur est con vu qu'il explique comment on peut faire pour avoir un basilic.**_

 _ **D'accord mais….**_

 _ **C'est ce que nous avons dit aussi…**_

 _ **Mais pas dans tous ces détails.**_

 _ **Oh c'est bon vous deux, lança Hermione, donc il nous faut un coq pour le faire chanter et après on dit au revoir au basilic.**_

 _ **Je veux bien Mione mais rappelle toi ce que j'ai dit, il n'y a plus de poule ou de coq car ils sont tous morts.**_

 _ **Flûte j'ai totalement oublié.**_

 _ **Alors qu'est-ce….**_

 _ **Qu'on fait !**_

 _ **Vous le faites exprès ou quoi, hurla Hermione rouge de colère, nous sommes des sorciers alors si on n'a pas de coq sous la main alors on va le faire. On va transformer un objet en coq un point c'est tout. »**_

 _ **Après ces bonnes paroles nous rangions les livres pour vouloir prendre cette fois des livres sur la métamorphose mais la première sonnerie sonna pour dire qu'il restait 5 minutes pour rejoindre le cours avant que l'autre sonnerie ne sonne.**_

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que la suite vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

.

.

 _ **Prochain chapitre :**_

 _Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du directeur il y avait de l'agitation. Le directeur essayait de faire changer d'avis les deux professeurs qui ne voulaient rien entendre. À la fin il a dû faire du chantage de façon voilée pour qu'ils acceptent de revenir sur leur décision. Pour le professeur Lupin c'était pour lui avoir laissé faire des études et pour son poste de professeur et pour le professeur MacGonagall c'était pour la sortir d'une situation plus que critique qui aurait pu l'emmener tout droit à Azkaban, on ne plaisante pas sur les relations amoureuses entre professeurs/élèves._


	7. Chapitre 06

Auteur : Fibulala

Bêta écriture : Nelly-san

Déclamer : L'univers, les personnages principaux sont de J. K. Rowling. Alors que les autres sont de mon imagination.

Résumé : Harry découvre que pratiquement toutes les personnes en qui il avait confiance ne lui ont fait que mentir et se sont servis de lui mais d'autres personnes sont aussi des victimes.

Autre chose : Voldemort est déjà là. Je ne prends en compte que le deuxième livre, principalement. Sinon, veuillez oublier les autres livres !

Je remercie tous les messages d'encouragement qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Chapitre précédent :**_

 _Vous le faites exprès ou quoi, hurla Hermione rouge de colère, nous sommes des sorciers alors si on n'a pas de coq sous la main alors on va le faire. On va transformer un objet en coq un point c'est tout. »_

 _Après ces bonnes paroles nous rangions les livres pour vouloir prendre cette fois des livres sur la métamorphose mais la première sonnerie sonna pour dire qu'il restait 5 minutes pour rejoindre le cours avant que l'autre sonnerie ne sonne._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 06**

.

.

 _ **Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du directeur il y avait de l'agitation. Le directeur essayait de faire changer d'avis les deux professeurs qui ne voulaient rien entendre. À la fin il avait dû faire du chantage de façon voilée pour qu'ils acceptent de revenir sur leur décision. Pour le professeur Lupin c'était pour lui, de lui avoir laissé faire des études et pour son poste de professeur et pour le professeur MacGonagall c'était pour la sortir d'une situation plus que critique qui aurait pu l'emmener tout droit à Azkaban, on ne plaisante pas sur les relations amoureuses entre professeurs/élèves.**_

 _ **Puis les professeurs purent retourner dans leur salle de classe sans avoir juré de se venger pour avoir fait cela surtout en ce qui concerne le professeur MacGonagall.**_

 _ **Quand la matinée fut finie Hermione et moi on fila vers la bibliothèque pour se trouver le sortilège. C'est au bout de cinq minutes que nous trouvions un sortilège appelé "Coqifors". Le sortilège avait pour objectif de changer un objet en coq, mais en réfléchissant bien c'était bien trop compliqué pour nous quatre même si Fred et Georges étaient en classe supérieure. Donc on retourna faire des recherches et on trouva un autre sortilège de métamorphose appelé sortilège de Transferts Inter-espèce. Il fallait prendre un oiseau et le transformer en coq. Il nous fallut quatre mois pour bien y arriver vu qu'on essayait de réaliser l'autre sortilège.**_

 _ **Pendant ces quatre mois je suis retourné voir le professeur Lupin pour lui demander d'autres histoires sur mes parents.**_

 _ **Un jour il m'a raconté que quand j'avais trois mois j'avais fait transformer une petite peluche de dragon en un véritable dragon qui pouvait rugir et jeter des flammes. À ce qui parait mes parents étaient hystériques tellement ils avaient eu peur. Ils avaient dû appeler tous leurs amis pour venir les aider pour réparer ce que j'avais fait. Et que moi je rigolais comme un bien heureux en tendant mes bras vers le dragon alors que ma mère essayait de m'éloigner de mon jouet animé. Il se rappelait que c'était une véritable pagaille mais qu'après ils en rigolaient en pleurant tellement que c'était inattendu.**_

 _ **À ce qui parait une semaine avant que Voldemord attaque notre maison j'avais changé la couleur des murs de ma chambre en rouge fuchsia alors qu'ils étaient écrus. Ma mère aurait demandé à un médicomage de venir pour m'ausculter. Suite à cela il m'avait mis une bride sur ma magie qui est partie quand j'avais 10 ans.**_

 _ **Une autre fois il m'a raconté qu'il avait d'abord rencontré mon père dans le train lors de sa première année. Des Serpentards lui avaient bloqué le passage et que mon père s'était approché sans faire de bruit et avait crié de laisser le passage à un Héritier d'une Noble et très Ancienne Famille car des personnes de bas étages gênaient le passage. Suite à cela il y eut un véritable capharnaüm et au final les Serpendarts lui laissèrent le passage. Tout en passant, il avait agrippé son bras pour le sortir de là et l'emmenèrent dans son compartiment où il y avait un autre garçon qui rigolait en disant que certains étaient vraiment des imbéciles. C'est là qu'il apprit qu'en fait mon père était très sympa mais qu'il détestait ces couillons de Serpendart.**_

 _ **J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à lui faire dire qui était cette autre personne dans leur compartiment. En réalité il s'agissait de Sirius Black le meilleur ami de mes parents mais aussi mon parrain. J'avais l'impression que le professeur se retenait de tout casser car il m'expliqua que c'était à cause de lui que mes parents étaient morts, qu'il les avait vendus à Voldemort pour un peu de pouvoir et qu'il avait tué un autre ami à eux, il s'appelait Peter Pettigros et plusieurs Moldus dans la nuit tragique d'Octobre mille neuf cent quatre-vingts un. Mais il m'expliqua qu'il ne comprenait pas son comportement car mon père et mon parrain se comportaient comme deux doigts de la même main. Et surtout Black était en total admiration devant moi.**_

 _ **D'après le professeur les deux meilleurs moments les plus inoubliables c'était le jour de ma naissance. Ma mère perdait les eaux et c'est Sirius qui l'emmena à la clinique alors que mon père était à un entretien à Gringotte. C'est lui et Peter qui étaient allés le chercher pour le ramener. Quand ils sont arrivés je venais juste de naitre et que c'était Sirius qui me tenait dans ses bras et qu'il avait un sourire grand comme pas possible et ses yeux étaient remplis d'étoiles. L'autre moment c'était environ six mois après ma naissance j'avais fait une métamorphose en animagus. Je m'étais transformé en un chien noir au lieu d'un cerf et cela avait rendu mon père hystérique et triste car je n'étais pas un petit faon vu que mon père se transformait en un cerf et ma mère en une biche. Car la particularité du groupe c'était qu'ils étaient tous des animagus et qu'ils s'étaient donné des surnoms. Il m'a dit que Sirius était un gros chien, que Peter était un rat mais par contre il a refusé de me dire quel était son animagus. Le groupe avait pour nom Les Maradeurs et les surnoms étaient : pour mon père, Cornedrue à cause des bois sur sa tête et qu'il soit aussi un cerf, Sirius lui c'était Patmol vu qu'il était un gros chien noir, Peter c'était Queudever à cause de sa queue de rat qui ressemblait à un ver et pour le professeur c'était Lunard à cause de la lune mais il s'est vite arrêté de parler.**_

 _ **J'avais l'impression qu'il avait peur que je le découvre et que je le rejette. Depuis qu'on a commencé à parler de mes parents j'avais comme l'impression qu'il avait perdu plusieurs années tellement il était content. Un jour je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu venir me voir quand j'étais plus jeune et là, la réponse m'avait mis dans une colère noire car il m'a répondu que c'était à cause du professeur Dumbledor qui avait promis très peu, voir aucun contact entre ma famille et le monde sorcier. Malgré le refus du professeur Dumbledore, le professeur Lupin avait quand même écrit une lettre à ma tante pour qu'il m'explique ce qu'était le monde sorcier mais il a essuyé un nouvel échec.**_

 _ **Malgré tous ces bons moments, il y a eu deux nouvelles victimes au mois de Mars. Cette fois il s'agissait d'un Serdaigle du nom de Corner. L'autre victime a eu lieu au mois de Mai, mais cette fois il s'agissait d'Hermione. Il y avait toujours un message à côté de la victime en rapport sur le sang de la victime et que seul des sangs purs pouvaient rester étudier pour être des sorciers, les autres devaient devenir des esclaves.**_

 _ **Vers le moi d'Avril je découvris que le journal de Ginny avait appartenu à un certain Tom Riddle et qu'il détestait les moldus vu qu'on avait partagé certains commentaires et que j'avais joué le jeu. C'est alors qu'il m'avait révélé qu'il était Voldemort en réalité et que le meilleur moyen pour tuer tous les moldus se trouvait dans la chambre des secrets et que l'entrée se trouvait dans les toilettes des filles du second étage.**_

 _ **Il nous fallut, aux jumeaux et à moi, une semaine de plus après l'attaque sur Hermione pour pouvoir bien réussir. Un soir de fin mai, on est allé dans la volière pour chercher des hiboux. On en a prit trois qui appartenaient à des personnes qu'on ne supportait pas et on fila aux toilettes du second étage. Il nous fallut cinq minutes pour trouver le robinet pour ouvrir le passage. Quand le passage fut libre, on se laissa tomber dans un tuyau. Arrivés en bas on trouva facilement la porte et on transforma les hiboux en coq pour les jeter dans la chambre avant de vite refermer la porte. Tout en refermant on a pu entendre les coqs commencer à chanter pour essayer d'échapper au basilic. Après une vingtaine de minutes, on avait ouvert la porte et les coqs commencèrent à se ruer sur nous avec l'intention de nous pincer mais on les retransforma et on se planqua pour ne pas avoir le visage déformé par des coups de griffes.**_

 _ **Lorsque le passage fut libre, on s'avança plus vers le centre et là, on trouva Ginny inconsciente allongée sur le sol à côté du basilic.**_

 _ **\- « Ce n'est pas vrai…**_

 _ **\- Ginny pourquoi …**_

 _ **\- Elle est là ?! firent les jumeaux.**_

 _ **\- Je crois que je sais, leur fis-je. Le journal bleu de votre sœur se trouve être le journal de Voldemort et que votre sœur lui à donné son sang. Je pense que le meilleur moyen de faire revenir votre sœur est de détruire le journal.**_

 _ **\- Mais comment…..**_

 _ **\- On va faire cela…**_

 _ **\- On n'a pas….**_

 _ **\- Le journal sur nous.**_

 _ **\- Si je l'ai sur moi. » leur fis-je en le sortant de ma cape.**_

 _ **\- « Mais avec quoi….**_

 _ **\- On peut le détruire ? »**_

 _ **On regarda tout autour de nous mais on ne trouva rien à part le Basilic où un de ses crocs sortaient de sa gueule.**_

 _ **\- « On peut peut-être se servir d'un des crocs pour le détruire, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi pas…**_

 _ **\- Nous savons que…**_

 _ **\- Le venin de basilic ou autres serpents venimeux…**_

 _ **\- Sont très efficaces. Mais dis, tu crois**_

 _ **\- Qu'on peut prendre des écailles…**_

 _ **\- Et autres choses qui appartiennent au basilic ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, pourquoi ?**_

 _ **\- Tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'on peut faire**_

 _ **\- Avec des écailles, du sang, du venin…**_

 _ **\- Et le best du best ce sont ses yeux. Car on peut…**_

 _ **\- Faire toutes sortes de potions.**_

 _ **\- Faites ce que vous voulez. » déclarais-je.**_

 _ **Avec l'aide des jumeaux on enfonça d'un coup puissant le journal dans le croc. À ce moment-là quelques gouttes de venin giclèrent sur moi et une douleur sans nom me terrassa et je perdis connaissance.**_

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que la suite vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

C'est bientôt fini les pensées d'Harry avec le retour en arrière.

 _ **Prochain chapitre :**_

 _Au réveil je me retrouvais dans l'infirmerie allongé dans un lit avec un sentiment de vide et une déchirure au niveau du cœur. Le pire c'est quand je fermais les yeux, je voyais des miroirs._


	8. Chapitre 07

Auteur : Fibulala

Bêta écriture : Nelly-san

Déclamer : L'univers, les personnages principaux sont de J. K. Rowling. Alors que les autres sont de mon imagination.

Résumé : Harry découvre que pratiquement toutes les personnes en qui il avait confiance ne lui ont fait que mentir et se sont servis de lui mais d'autres personnes sont aussi des victimes.

Autre chose : Voldemort est déjà là. Je ne prends en compte que le deuxième livre, principalement. Sinon, veuillez oublier les autres livres !

Je remercie tous les messages d'encouragement qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 07**

 **.**

 _ **Au réveil je me retrouvais dans l'infirmerie allongé dans un lit avec un sentiment de vide et une déchirure au niveau du cœur. Le pire c'était quand je fermais les yeux, je voyais des miroirs.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mon regard se porta sur le côté droit du lit où se trouvaient les jumeaux avec un air inquiet et un autre contrarié car à côté d'eux il y avait un Ron qui essayait d'avoir un air de chien battu comme qui diraient les Moldus. D'ailleurs celui-ci attaqua directement en me voyant ouvrir les yeux.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **\- « Harry mec ! Je suis désolé de mon comportement. C'était un des effets secondaires de la possession de ma sœur vu que j'étais souvent avec elle. Enfin c'est comme cela que le professeur Dumbledore me l'a expliqué.**_

 _ **\- Mais bien sûr….**_

 _ **\- On va te croire peut-être…..**_

 _ **\- Tu nous prends vraiment….**_

 _ **\- Pour Des Idiots**_ _ **! » Firent les jumeaux excédés.**_

 _ **\- « Mais c'est la vérité, je vous jure ! fit Ron en jouant la comédie. Je suis vraiment désolé de ce que j'ai dit. Dumbledore m'a expliqué que vu que je restais souvent avec ma sœur ainsi que Neville, on a dû être influencé par cette possession du Basilic sur Ginny. Toute manière le Basilic est enregistré comme dangereux mais aussi comme une créature des ténèbres.**_

 _ **\- Oh tiens donc…**_

 _ **\- Il y a aussi Neville**_

 _ **\- Maintenant**_ _ **!**_

 _ **\- Doucement, fit une voix autoritaire qui appartenait à l'infirmière madame Pompom Pomfresh. Vous êtes dans une infirmerie alors si vous êtes incapables de chuchoter alors sortez.**_

 _ **\- Mais madame, dit Ron, nous discutons c'est tout.**_

 _ **\- Monsieur Weasley sortez de cette infirmerie tout de suite.**_

 _ **\- Lequel ? » répondit Ron avec un air de défi dans les yeux.**_

 _ **\- Vous monsieur Weasley ! Et répondez-moi une dernière fois, fit l'infirmière en plissant les yeux vu que Ron voulait répondre, et je vais voir votre chef de maison pour lui expliquer. Est-ce que c'est clair ?**_

 _ **\- Oui » répondit Ron de mauvaise foi.**_

 _ **\- « On dit oui madame quand on est poli.**_

 _ **\- Oui madame.**_

 _ **\- Et vous, en se tournant vers nous trois mais en regardant les jumeaux, vous avez compris ?**_

 _ **\- Mais bien sûr madame Pomfresh…**_

 _ **\- Nous ne ferons pas de bruit…**_

 _ **\- À part chuchoter pour discuter…**_

 _ **\- Avec notre frère de cœur.**_

 _ **\- Très bien vous pouvez rester, dit-elle en souriant satisfaite puis en se retournant, vous êtes encore là vous ? Sortez immédiatement. »**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Une fois que Ron fut sorti je demandais ce qui s'était passé. Ils m'ont répondu qu'une fois le carnet embroché dans le croc du basilic il y a eu une lumière aveuglante qui est parti en six rayons lumineux. L'un de ces rayons est entré en moi et qu'il y avait eu une sorte de chaines qui se sont brisées. Après le phénix du directeur était apparu devant eux quand Ginny avait ouvert les yeux. Grâce au phénix on avait pu directement aller à l'infirmerie. Malheureusement le match de quiddich était passé et on avait perdu le match ainsi que la coupe du tournoi et que Dubois risque de me tomber dessus pour me faire le moral.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ils racontèrent que cela faisait deux jours que j'étais dans l'infirmerie et que hier soir, ils avaient entendu une discussion entre l'infirmière et une autre personne mais ils ne savaient pas qui c'était. L'infirmière disait qu' avant qu'on arrive il y avait eu cinq rayons lumineux qui s'étaient dirigés vers chaque personne pétrifiée par le basilic et que le phénomène qui c'était passé avec moi s'était reproduit avec eux. Un peu plus tard ils partirent car c'était le couvre feu et que l'infirmière voulait me passer un examen. A la fin, elle me donna une potion que je devais prendre et me recoucher.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **À peine une minute plus tard le professeur Lupin arriva avec un air féroce et se retenait de me crier certaines choses. Au lieu de cela il me fit la morale sur le fait que je n'avais aucun respect pour ce que ma mère avait fait. J'avais bien essayé de lui dire le contraire mais rien ne faisait. Il me répondit que vu que je mettais ma vie en danger alors je n'avais aucun respect pour mes parents, et que si j'avais eu un minimum de respect je serai allé voir un professeur pour leur en parler.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Je voyais bien que rien de ce que je dirais ne changerait quoique ce soit. Devant son regard de pur reproche je me sentis coupable et pour la première fois depuis que j'avais quatre ans, j'avais envie de pleurer sur cette sorte de sensation qui vous prend et qui vous dit que vous êtes coupable et que vous n'êtes rien. Je commençais à suffoquer d'un côté j'avais du mal à respirer et de l'autre je sentis mon cœur se serrer car je ressentais comme une sorte de manque, je relevais les yeux et je pouvais voir le professeur. Je voyais bien que je venais de le décevoir et c'était un sentiment que je ne voulais plus éprouver.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **En me voyant, le professeur Lupin se calma un peu. Il me raconta sans trop se rendre compte que je lui faisais penser à mon parrain et à mon père. J'avais trop peur de dire quoi que ce soit sinon je me doutais qu'il arrêterait de parler et j'avais envie d'en connaître plus sur ma famille. Il me raconta qu'un jour pendant leur scolarité mon parrain et le professeur Rogue s'étaient mutuellement lancés un défi lors de la pleine lune. Rogue devait aller dans la cabane hurlante le soir de pleine lune, heureusement que mon père était là car il a pu éviter que mon parrain se face enfermer à Azakaban et lui être exécuté tout cela à cause des ses problèmes de fourrures. Ni tenant plus je lui demandais qui était ce fameux parrain et qu'est-ce que c'était son problème de fourrure. Il me répondit en rougissant que je devais oublier cette histoire. Mais devant mon air buté il me dit que mon parrain était celui qui avait vendu mes parents à Ce-lui-qu'on-ne-doit-prononcé-le-nom et qu'il avait tué treize Moldus et détruit en même temps toute une rue. Il cracha son nom en disant qu'il s'appelait Sirius Black. Pour clore cette discussion il m'ordonna que je devais dormir en finissant sa phrase en employant le mot « chiot » et parti en vitesse. Là je ne pouvais plus dormir avec ce que je venais d'apprendre.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **En fermant les yeux je voyais un miroir où il y avait un reflet qui était très flou et qui bougeait, on ne voyait pratiquement pas. La seule chose que je pouvais supposer c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. Sur chaque côté du miroir il y avait une lumière plus ou moins brillante.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A son réveil c'était comme s'il n'avait pas dormi se trouvait le professeur Dumbledore qui attendait son réveil avec son air de papy gâteux et les yeux pétillants de malice et cette odeur de citron que j'avais déjà ressenti avant la rentrée. Il voulait savoir comment j'allais et discuter un peu. À un moment je sentis quelque chose vouloir rentrer dans mon esprit mais en prenant peur j'envoyais une sorte de vent chassé l'intrus. Le professeur Dumbledore fronça les sourcils mais continua sur son discours que j'avais bien fait et que l'école avait une dette envers moi pour ce que j'avais fait. Il partit en disant que je devais me préparer moi et les autres pour les cours et qu'il nous attendait dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que toutes les personnes pétrifiées s'étaient réveillées. Je sautais du lit pour me diriger vers Hermione et les autres pour voir comment ils allaient. La première à me bombarder de question fut Hermione. J'ai dû leur raconter toute l'histoire et ce qu'il s'était passé.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **En sortant de l'infirmerie, on croisa les jumeaux qui avaient un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Ils nous dirent rien mais de regarder le moment venu c'est à dire lors du repas du soir. Et en effet le soir venu les jumeaux se sont levés en attrapant Croutard le rat de Ron et sont allés vers la table des professeurs en disant à leur professeur de sortilège comment il faisait un sortilège pour reconnaître un animagus d'un animal. Quand ils lancèrent le sortilège il se passa quelque chose que personne n'avait prévu. Le rat se transforma en un homme rondelet à l'apparence repoussante. On entendit une chaise racler sur le sol et une voix où on pouvait entendre la stupeur et la colère provenir du professeur Lupin. Son regard était celui d'une bête féroce je n'avais pas peur de dire qu'à cet instant le professeur Lupin faisait peur. Il avait sauté sur cet homme en l'empoignant au col et le secouait comme un prunier tout en lui demandant comment cela se faisait qu'il était vivant. Le pauvre homme tremblait comme une feuille en disant qu'il était désolé. Allez savoir comment mais à un moment la manche gauche de l'homme se releva et on put voir une marque noire en forme de cercle représentant un serpent. Les professeurs se levèrent pour essayer de calmer le professeur Lupin qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce n'était pas Sirius qui avait trahi ses amis mais un autre le plus discret des quatre maraudeurs. Face à la colère de Lupin l'homme qui était Peter Pottigros commença à avouer devant tout le monde qui se trouvait dans la grande salle qui se résumait à toute l'école que c'était bien lui qui avait vendu les Potter au seigneur des ténèbres pour un peu de pouvoir en échange et que c'était bien lui qui avait tué les Moldus en voulant piéger Sirius car Peter n'avait pas supporté que Sirius avait était choisi comme parrain et pas lui. À cet instant le professeur Lupin voulu se jeter sur lui mais je l'arrêtais en criant. Tout le monde me regarda avec un regard de stupeur certain me disant qu'il devait payer pour se qu'il avait fait, d'autres me reprochèrent de vouloir protéger un traître. Je fis taire tout le monde en disant que je voulais qu'il ait une justice car en ce moment il y avait un homme qui payait des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis, à la fin de ma tirade tout le monde m'applaudit sauf les serpentards ce qui n'était pas une surprise mais là où tout le monde remarqua c'était le professeur Dumbledore qui était en colère. Ce qui choqua tout le monde c'est qu'il ne voulait rien faire et il partit dans son bureau. Quand il quitta la pièce il se passa en moi comme une cassure qui me fit perdre un peu l'équilibre. C'est le professeur MacGonagall qui se chargea de prévenir les Aurores pour qu'ils viennent chercher le traitre.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pour ma part je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque avec Hermione et les jumeaux car je voulais vérifier un truc qui me taraudait. Une fois que j'eu trouvé ce que je voulais, on se dirigea vers le bureau de mon professeur favori. Une fois arrivé je toquais à la porte qui était ouverte où je pouvais voir la personne que je respectais beaucoup à son bureau en train de se prendre la tête. Il releva la tête pour nous voir. Là je le mis devant les faits que j'avais compris qu'il était un loup-garou. Il essaya de le nier et les autres commencèrent à paniquer. Je calmais tout le monde en expliquant que malgré que le professeur Lupin soit un loup-garou, il n'avait jamais levé la main ou le ton sur qui que ce soit et puis je regardais dans les yeux avec un air sérieux cet homme qui était grand pour moi et qui représentais la noblesse d'esprit et sa prestance ainsi que son savoir. Je lui expliquais toute les petites choses qu'il avait dit ou fait, à la fin je lui disais que cela ne me dérangeait pas et qu'il était pour moi toujours cet homme vers qui je me tournerais pour demander conseil suite à la conversation qu'on avait eu. Il se leva et faisant trembler mais amis pour me prendre dans ses bras tout en me remerciant. C'est alors que mes amis réalisèrent qu'on pouvait être une créature dite ténèbres mais sympa.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Plus tard vers la fin du mois mes problèmes de santé si on peut dire cela comme ça, ont empiré car maintenant je ne voyais pas un miroir mais trois. Dans l'un je voyais toujours une personne floue, dans un autre où c'était marqué « ennemi » on voyait cette personne que je commençais à aimer de moins en moins et un autre qui était tout aussi flou que le premier où c'était marqué « réalité ». Mais je n'étais pas le seul atteint de cela. Toutes les personnes qui ont été attaquées par le basilic furent touchées. On commença à nous regarder de travers donc je fis passer un message qu'on se trouvera le jour du départ sur le quai de Londres où on prendra un bus pour se rendre dans un endroit discret. Mais pendant ce temps on devait tous se comporter comme avant c'est-à-dire normalement.**_

.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que la suite vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

C'est promis le prochain chapitre c'est le dernier.

 _ **Prochain chapitre :**_

 _J'avais vu le directeur nous regarder avec un regard plus ou moins perçant et il commença à nous surveiller de loin. C'est pour cela que j'avais demandé à tout le monde d'agir normalement mais c'était difficile car par moment on avait comme le souffle coupé comme si on nous avait donné un grand coup de poing dans le ventre ou sinon on avait des vertiges._


	9. Chapitre 08

Auteur : Fibulala

Bêta écriture : Nelly-san

Déclamer : L'univers, les personnages principaux sont de J. K. Rowling. Alors que les autres sont de mon imagination.

Résumé : Harry découvre que pratiquement toutes les personnes en qui il avait confiance ne lui ont fait que mentir et se sont servis de lui mais d'autres personnes sont aussi des victimes.

Autre chose : Voldemort est déjà là. Je ne prends en compte que le deuxième livre, principalement. Sinon, veuillez oublier les autres livres !

Je remercie tous les messages d'encouragement qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

Je suis désoler de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais depuis 1 mois je suis en plein carton car j'ai été en plein déménagement. Je vous souhaite de bonne fête.

* * *

 **Chapitre 08**

 **.**

 _ **J'avais vu le directeur nous regarder avec un regard plus ou moins perçant et il commença à nous surveiller de loin. C'est pour cela que j'avais demandé à tout le monde d'agir normalement mais c'était difficile car par moment on avait comme le souffle coupé comme si on nous avait donné un grand coup de poing dans le ventre ou sinon on avait des vertiges. Alors autant dire que le jour du départ, on était tout content quand on montait dans le train. J'avais réussi à faire passer un message pour qu'on se retrouve à la gare de King Cross côté moldu. J'avais envoyé un message à mon oncle pour qu'il ne vienne pas à la gare pour me chercher car je passerai le début des vacances chez des amis.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Une fois arrivés à la gare on se dispersa car certains avaient au moins un parent sorcier qui l'attendait sur le quai côté sorcier les autres dont moi sommes allés du côté moldu. Hermione se dirigea vers ses parents pour leur expliquer certaines choses et qu'il y allait avoir des comptes à rendre pour beaucoup de monde et que tout le monde allait souffrir moi y compris, je le sentais bien.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Quand tout le monde fut regroupé on se décida à aller chez les parents d'Hermione vu que c'était eux qui habitaient le plus près. Une fois arrivés et après s'être installés, ce fut une véritable basse-cour, toutes les personnes de mon âge voulaient parler et avoir des réponses en même temps. Je crois que c'est la mère de Seamus qui réclama le silence pour pouvoir répondre aux questions et surtout les adultes voulaient comprendre ce qui se passait pour que leurs enfants soient dans cet état.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **On se regarda entre nous pour savoir qui parlerait le premier. D'un simple regard il fut convenu que c'était moi. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage et j'expliquai tout ce qui s'était passé pendant l'année scolaire parfois en employant des mots cachés ou en ne disant pas exactement les mots qui désignaient l'objet vu que les têtes des adultes se firent blanches. À la fin de l'histoire beaucoup de parents ne retenaient plus leurs larmes, certains se levèrent pour étreindre leurs fils ou filles.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Madame Granger fut la première à prendre la parole en expliquant à Hermione que pour elle ce fut très compliqué à avoir un enfant. À l'époque, pour adopter un enfant il fallait avoir de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent même maintenant mais plus comme c'était. À ce moment, ils n'avaient pas les moyens financiers pour adopter et en plus il fallait remplir plein de papiers et en donner tout autant, tout cela c'était bien compliqué pour eux. Mais, un jour, un homme ou plutôt un grand-père était venu les voir avec un enfant dans les bras. Il disait que les parents étaient morts ainsi que toute la famille. Il avait entendu qu'ils recherchaient un enfant. La seule exigence fût qu'ils ne devaient jamais lui révéler la vérité.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **\- « Ah vous aussi, vous aviez du mal à avoir des enfants. Firent les parents de Justin, puis en se tournant vers lui. On avait les mêmes exigences qu'eux. Cela nous a pas empêché de t'aimer tu sais.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **\- Pareil pour nous. » Firent les Granger à Hermione.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ensuite la mère de Seamus raconta qu'avec son père et la mère de Dean, ainsi que les familles Potter et Corner. Tout le monde était de grand partisan de Dumbledore et que pour eux ils n'avaient rien à redire. Si Dumbledore disait qu'on était des enfants orphelins et que notre famille était tuée par des mangemorts alors c'était vrai. Mais vers la fin, les Potter ont commencé à avoir des doutes sur nos origines. Il y avait une histoire de disparition d'enfants massive. Ils ont découvert grâce à mon sang qu'il était trafiqué. C'était Lily Potter qui avait fait les prélèvements ainsi que l'analyse. Vu que ma mère était très douée dans les potions. Au vu des résultats, James a commencé à faire des recherches et Lily avait demandé la permission de faire des prélèvements sanguins. Mais malheureusement, ils sont morts avant de leur dire si oui ou non il y avait quelque chose. James Potter avait réussi à envoyer une lettre à chacun peu avant l'attaque pour dire de se méfier de Dumbledore et qu'il fallait rechercher du côté de la magie ancestrale, la plus vielle de toute. Puis les Potter sont morts et tout cela est tombé dans l'oubli, jusqu'à ce que le père de Seamus tombe par hasard dessus en rangeant des affaires. Il décida de reprendre les recherches avec l'aide de la mère de Dean mais six mois après ils ont disparu. Personne n'avait de leurs nouvelles et très vite ils ont été considérés comme mort. La mère de Seamus continua en disant qu'elle aurait voulu continué à faire les recherches mais étant une moldu les portes se sont fermées. Alors elle s'était résolu à abandonner les recherches et elle a prié pour que nous soyons vraiment des orphelins.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Quand tous les adultes eurent fini de parler, on était vraiment partagé entre hurler, jeter tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver ou rigoler tellement la situation était vraiment irréelle. Les adultes voulaient prendre leurs enfants dans leurs bras mais ils refusèrent avec beaucoup de fougue qui fit mal aux parents. Au lieu de cela on partit de la maison et la dernière personne à sortir leur lança qu'ils ne devaient pas les suivre car on devait se calmer. Sans le faire exprès Justin agita sa baguette et quelques minutes plus tard le magicobus était devant nous. On monta dans le bus en quatrième vitesse pour demander l'arrêt le plus éloigné et reculé de Londres.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **On arriva en fin de journée devant une auberge qui faisait penser au chaudron baveur. On réserva deux chambres pour une durée indéterminée. Puis on monta dans les chambres pour poser les valises et on se rejoignit tous dans une chambre pour essayer de mettre au clair toutes les infos et notre ressenti par rapport à tout cela. C'est pourquoi on en est à cette discussion.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin du Flash Back**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

\- « Mais je vous dis que ce n'est pas normal moi, fit Justin. De voir ce genre de chose.

.

\- Mais bien sûr, je te crois, dit Seamus, je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Mais avoue que c'est quand même étrange de voir trois miroirs ….

.

\- Oui, renchérit Dean, et que dans l'un des trois où est écrit « ennemi » on voit une personne comme celle-là, dans l'autre miroir où est écrit « réalité » on voit des personnes qu'on ne voit pas bien alors que sur le dernier on ne voit rien à cause de la buée. On ne peut pour l'instant que supposer.

.

\- Vous croyez que l'un d'eux est le miroir de Risèd ? Ajouta Conner

.

\- NON !

.

\- Le miroir de Risèd est un miroir qui nous montre le désir le plus profond caché au fond de notre cœur. Récita Hermione.

.

\- Oh ça va l'intello on a comprit. Fit Justin. Mais c'est quand même de voir le Professeur Dumbledore dans le miroir des ennemis qui n'est pas normal. Désolé, mais moi j'ai du mal à le croire dangereux, car quand on le voit.

.

\- Je te l'accorde, commença Harry, que ce n'est pas normal mais parfois les apparences sont parfois très trompeuses.

.

\- Bon cela suffit pour ce soir, fit Justin, je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher et de revoir tout ça demain. Comme disent les moldus la nuit porte conseil.

.

\- Ouais, firent plusieurs personnes, si tu arrives à dormir toi !

.

\- C'est bon maintenant, dit Harry, maintenant qu'on est entre nous cela devrait aller. »

.

Tout le monde se leva pour se diriger vers la porte pour laisser Hermione dormir vu que c'était sa chambre. Hermione retient Harry qui était le dernier pour fermer la marche. C'est la première fois qu'Harry voit son amie aussi embarrassée par quelque chose.

.

\- « Heu… je… tu…, commença Hermione, je peux… te parler ?

.

\- Oui ?

.

\- Heu, elle regarde derrière Harry pour voir si tout le monde n'était plus là. Voilà est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi cette nuit ?

.

\- Pardon ? fit Harry sous le choc de la question, mais pourquoi tu veux que je reste ?

.

\- J'ai très peur, commença Hermione les larmes aux yeux. Avec tout cela j'ai l'impression que je vais devenir folle. Franchement je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme et serein.

.

\- Juste question d'habitude, souffla Harry, bon très bien je vais rester avec toi mais je prends le canapé. Et ce n'est pas négociable. Je vais prévenir les autres pendant ce temps va faire ce que tu as à faire. » finit-il gêné.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que la suite vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	10. Chapitre 09

Auteur : Fibulala

Bêta écriture : Nelly-san

Déclamer : L'univers, les personnages principaux sont de J. K. Rowling. Alors que les autres sont de mon imagination.

Résumé : Harry découvre que pratiquement toutes les personnes en qui il avait confiance ne lui ont fait que mentir et se sont servis de lui mais d'autres personnes sont aussi des victimes.

Autre chose : Voldemort est déjà là. Je ne prends en compte que le deuxième livre, principalement. Sinon, veuillez oublier les autres livres !

Je remercie tous les messages d'encouragement qui m'ont fait très plaisir et désolé du retard.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre précédent :**_

 _J'ai très peur, commença Hermione les larmes aux yeux. Avec tout cela j'ai l'impression que je vais devenir folle. Franchement je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme et serein._

 _Juste question d'habitude, souffla Harry, bon très bien je vais rester avec toi mais je prends le canapé. Et ce n'est pas négociable. Je vais prévenir les autres pendant ce temps va faire ce que tu as à faire. » finit-il gêné._

 **Chapitre 09**

Le temps d'aller dans la chambre pour expliquer aux autres la situation où il se fit charrier à mort par les autres. Puis de revenir dans la chambre pour retrouver une Hermione plus désespérée que tout à l'heure dans une tenue décontractée, qui était composée d'un jogging lâche et d'un débardeur. Bien qu'il fut minuit, Harry alla prendre Hermione dans ses bras pour essayer de la réconforter comme il pouvait vu que c'était pour lui une première de tenir une fille dans ses bras. Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry s'asseyait sur le canapé tout en tenant Hermione qui était toujours en pleurs.

\- « Comment fais-tu, dit-elle en reniflant, pour rester aussi calme ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis habitué.

\- Mais….

\- Écoute, je n'ai su que j'étais un sorcier qu'à l'âge de onze ans quand j'ai reçu la lettre pour aller à Poudlard, enfin, je devrais dire quand Hagrid me l'a remise en mains propres quelques jours plus tard. De plus, depuis que je suis petit et que je m'en rappelle, on m'a toujours dit que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture car ils étaient des ivrognes. Et pour rajouter une couche on me répétait que la magie n'excitait pas, que j'étais anormal et que j'étais un monstre. Tout cela a volé en éclat quand justement Hagrid m'a remis la lettre. Depuis c'est un cheminement de révélations qui se succèdent. Il a commencé par me faire un portrait très élogieux du professeur Dumbledore, que c'était un grand homme et tout ce qui va avec. Il m'a révélé comment étaient morts mes parents, comment je suis devenu le « Survivant » et tout ce qui va avec.

\- Hein?

\- Vu que j'ai survécu à l'âge de un an, il y en a qui pense que j'ai un certain pouvoir ou don je ne sais pas, d'autres pensent que je dois avoir une certaine image à tenir ou je ne sais quoi. Que je dois être toujours souriant, aimable, leur serrer les mains quand ils le veulent ou leur faire la bise, ou je dois répondre à des questions assez personnelles même si je n'ai pas envie, fit-il en grimaçant. Bref, je dois être parfait pour tout le monde. Comme tu peux le remarquer je ne fais rien de tout cela car je n'ai pas envie que les gens sachent ce que c'était ma vie. Désolé, je m'éloigne du sujet. À la fin de la première année quand j'ai fini à l'infirmerie suite à Quirell, là, Dumbledore m'a annoncé que si Quirell était mort c'est simplement à cause du sacrifice de ma mère et qu'avec cela les personnes, je veux dire qui me veulent du mal, ne pourront me toucher. Je me rappelle, il avait dit cela sur un ton amusant et il était content. Je te laisse imaginer comment moi j'ai ressenti cela.

\- Oui, je comprends un peu mieux mais j'ai l'impression que tout cela ne te fait rien !

\- Détrompe-toi ! Je panique à mort, mais je ne veux pas craquer devant vous car si je craque qui sera là pour vous soutenir ?

\- Mais tu sais que tu peux craquer ce serait normal, je te t'en voudrais pas tu sais. Même personne du groupe ne t'en voudrait, tu sais. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens en ce moment ?

\- Je suis totalement perdu. Pendant douze ans, les personnes que je considèrais comme mes parents ne le sont pas…. »

Tout d'un coup, un bruit à la fenêtre le fit s'arrêter dans sa phrase. Hermione qui s'était calmée suite à la conversation avec Harry alla ouvrir pour laisser passer un oiseau à la tête et au ventre noir et au dos d'un bleu saphir envoutant qui tenait une lettre un peu jauni. Cet oiseau mystérieux se posa près d'Harry pour lui tendre la lettre. Harry la prit et lui donna un petit morceau de gâteau au yaourt qui restait sur la table pour le remercier. Quand il commença à lire lettre il devint blanc au fur et à mesure et à la fin il leva la tête pour regarder Hermione qui se précipita sur lui pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Quand elle eut fini de lire la lettre, elle suggéra à Harry d'aller chercher les autres pour en discuter. Il partit en trombe et quand il arriva devant la chambre et l'ouvrit à la volée en hurlant de se lever et de venir en vitesse dans la chambre d'à côté. Certains se relevèrent un peu pour voir ce qui se passait mais quand ils virent le visage blanc d'Harry et son air paniqué, ils se décidèrent à réveiller les autres et à les rejoindre dans la chambre à côté.

Une fois tout le monde arrivé, soit inquiet, soit en ronchonnant pour certains qui avaient réussi à s'endormir, voulait savoir ce qui se passait.

\- « Je viens juste de recevoir une lettre, commença Harry sous les yeux des autres qui étaient prêts à l'étrangler si on ne les réveillait que pour cela. C'est une lettre écrite de ma mère.

\- Et alors, fit Connor, qu'est-ce que tu veux que cela nous fasse !

\- Elle l'a écrite juste avant de mourir !

\- Que dit-elle pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

\- Elle dit : « Cher Harry,

Enfin c'est comme cela que James et moi t'avons appelé quand nous t'avons adopté. Je t'écris en vitesse car le temps m'est compté et que James est déjà parti à sa rencontre. Tout abord je dois te dire que nous avons bien eu un fils mais il est mort quand il est né. Et je voulais l'appeler Harry.

Donc, quand tu es arrivé une semaine après mon accouchement je t'ai appelé comme cela. James et moi t'avons donné notre sang pour faire une adoption magique pour que Gringotte ne te refuse pas ton héritage que nous voulions te donner. Ici, les lois des Gobelins sont très strictes, seuls les enfants qui ont fait une adoption magique peuvent recevoir la fortune. Cela va faire bientôt un an que tu nous as rejoints.

Mais, pendant tout ce temps nous avons appris pas mal de choses comme beaucoup d'enfants ont disparu de différentes familles aussi bien ici en Angleterre que dans le reste du monde.

La deuxième c'est que nous avons découvert qui était notre leader dans notre camp car nous sommes en guerre contre un mage noir qui se fait appeler Voldemort. Notre chef de camp se nomme Albus Dumbledore, il a l'air d'un grand-père bien veillant mais il faut faire très attention.

En réalité, c'est un monstre qui tue et torture des gens aussi bien des moldus que des sorciers et qui fait attribuer tous ses crimes au camp adverse bien qu'ils ne font dans la dentelle.

La troisième c'est que nous avons compris il y a seulement six mois quand tu as fait de la magie accidentelle que tu étais un des enfants kidnappés car quand tu as lâché une vague de magie assez importante des chaînes sont apparues mais ne se sont pas brisés. Nous avons tout fait pour savoir qui tu étais en vrai mais nos recherche ne nous ont rien appris.

James a contacté certaines personnes pour qu'ils nous aident ainsi que certains de nos amis les plus proches comme Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Hadrius de Balzac. Mais malheureusement pour nous Dumbledore l'a découvert il est entrain de se battre avec ton père.

Trois dernières choses avant que je finisse la lettre. La première, nous t'avons nommé l'héritier de la famille Potter. La deuxième, c'est d'essayer de retrouver des enfants qui ont été kidnappés et la dernière c'est de trouver refuge chez notre ami Hadrius qui pourra vous protéger de Dumbledore et vous aider, je l'espère à retrouver votre apparence.

Sers-toi d' « Espoir » c'est l'oiseau qui t'a apporté cette lettre. C'est un paradisier immortel qui appartient à la famille Potter depuis des générations. Il te sera très fidèle même quand tu retrouveras ton apparence. Cet oiseau à la particularité de te porter où tu veux si tu as le mot de code.

Le mot pour l'activer ce sera « Maraudeurs », il faudra simplement le toucher avec le bout d'un doigt. Je te laisse ici car j'entends quelqu'un arriver. Je t'embrasse fort et je te dis bon courage. Lily Potter ». Voilà, que fait-on maintenant ?

\- Ok je peux m'assoir deux minutes, fit Seamus, je crois que là je vais vomir avec tout ce qu'on vient d'apprendre depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Pareil pour moi, avoua Dean, maintenant je comprends ta réaction Harry.

\- Je suggère, fit Hermione, qu'on parte tout de suite.

\- Et pourquoi maintenant, lança Justin, je te signale qu'il est une heure trente du matin et que les gens dorment à cette heure.

\- Peut-être mais je n'ai pas envie de voir débarquer le professeur Dumbledore pour nous dire quoi que ce soit ou pire. De plus je pense que nos parents l'ont contacté pour lui révéler la vérité.

\- Elle n'a pas tort, marmonna Connor.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait y aller maintenant, dit Seamus, c'est le plus sûr et je suis d'accord avec Hermione, je n'ai pas très envie de voir le professeur Dumbledore. T'en dis quoi Harry ?

\- Si vous voulez partir c'est maintenant qu'il faut se décider, j'irai payer pour les chambres pendant que tout le monde ira faire ses valises, vu que la mienne n'est pas défaite. »

Tout le monde se regarda et ils hochèrent les têtes pour approuver la décision de partir de suite. Alors Harry décida de descendre à l'accueil pour régler mais vu qu'il était plus de une heure trente du matin, il laissa la somme sur le comptoir avec un mot d'excuse et remercia le gérant pour son accueil. Puis remonta chercher sa valise pour rejoindre tout le monde qui l'attendait.

Ils se regroupèrent en cercle où « Espoir » s'était posé et ils tendirent tous un doigt avant de se regarder pour voir si quelqu'un avait quelque chose à dire. Puis ils touchèrent tous en même temps l'oiseau, alors que dans l'autre main ils tenaient d'une main ferme leurs valises et les cages des chouettes pour ceux qui en avaient. Harry dit avec une voix ou rien ne transperçait, pas même sa peur et son angoisse, le mot pour activer la téléportation. Quelques secondes plus tard, il n'y avait plus personne dans la chambre.

Quelque part, dans une forêt, un groupe de personnes marchait vers une clairière où se trouvait un manoir. Quand tout à coup une lumière d'un bleu saphir apparut devant eux en laissant cinq jeunes totalement perdus et morts de froid sur le sol.

Les personnes dégainèrent les baguettes pour les tenir en joue mais ils réalisèrent que ces enfants ne les avaient pas encore remarqués. De leur côté, les enfants se renvoyaient la faute les uns les autres car cela allait dans tous les sens. Les chouettes exprimaient leurs colères d'être ainsi remuées dans tous les sens en poussant des cris assez aigus.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que la suite vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

 _ **Prochain chapitre :**_

 _À un moment un des hommes, qui avait du mal à attendre que ces jeunes remarquent leur présence, se fit entendre par un toussotement. Les gamins se retournèrent en vitesse pour voir ce qui se passait et quand ils avisèrent des baguettes pointer sur eux, ils pâlirent de suite._

 _« Je peux savoir qui vous êtes, fit un homme d'une corpulence assez impressionnante, et surtout ce que vous faites chez moi ?_


	11. Chapitre 10

Auteur : Fibulala

Bêta écriture : Nelly-san

Déclamer : L'univers, les personnages principaux sont de J. K. Rowling. Alors que les autres sont de mon imagination.

Résumé : Harry découvre que pratiquement toutes les personnes en qui il avait confiance ne lui ont fait que mentir et se sont servis de lui mais d'autres personnes sont aussi des victimes.

Autre chose : Voldemort est déjà là. Je ne prends en compte que le deuxième livre, principalement. Sinon, veuillez oublier les autres livres !

Je remercie tous les messages d'encouragement qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre précédent :**_

 _Quelque part, dans une forêt, un groupe de personnes marchait vers une clairière où se trouvait un manoir. Quand tout à coup une lumière d'un bleu saphir apparut devant eux en laissant cinq jeunes totalement perdus et morts de froid sur le sol. Les personnes dégainèrent les baguettes pour les tenir en joue mais ils réalisèrent que ces enfants ne les avaient pas encore remarqués. De leur côté, les enfants se renvoyaient la faute les uns les autres car cela allait dans tous les sens. Les chouettes exprimaient leur colère d'être ainsi remuées dans tous les sens en poussant des cris assez aigus._

 _._

 **Chapitre 10**

.

À un moment, un des hommes qui a du mal à attendre que ces jeunes remarquent leur présence, se fait entendre par un toussotement. Les gamins se retournent en vitesse pour voir ce qui se passe et alors, ils avisent des baguettes pointées sur eux, ils pâlissent de suite.

\- « Je peux savoir qui vous êtes, fit un homme d'une corpulence assez impressionnante, et surtout ce que vous faites chez moi ? »

Tous les jeunes ne bougèrent pas, ni essayèrent de parler car ils étaient tous pétrifiés de peur.

\- « Alors qui êtes-vous, refit l'homme, et comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? »

Les quatre garçons sur cinq et la seule fille du groupe se tournèrent vers Harry pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait les sortir de ce merdier.

\- « On est arrivé…, commença Harry pas très à l'aise, par une lettre qui était un portoloin.

\- Mais bien sûr ! fit un homme sur le côté avec un accent assez marqué. Et on va te croire peut-être !

\- Mais c'est vrai ! C'était une lettre de mes parents enfin…

\- Tu nous prends….

\- Tais-toi William ! fit la voix du premier homme puis il se tourna vers Harry. Tu dis que c'est par une lettre que tu es venu ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Et que cette lettre ce sont tes parents qui…, il s'arrêta de parler en écarquillant les yeux. Tu es Harry Potter, le fils de James et Lily Potter ?

\- Oui, monsieur, je suis bien Harry.

\- C'est incroyable, cela a marché malgré toutes ces années ! On peut ranger les baguettes. William tu rentres et tu ordonnes qu'on prépare six chambres pour nos invités de dernière minute. Et vous vous venez avec moi et bienvenue au manoir Fort Howe.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous monsieur, demanda doucement presque timidement Hermione en suivant les personnes qui reprenaient la marche en allant vers le manoir qui était assez imposant. Et où sommes- nous ?

\- Oh mille excuses miss ! Je m'appelle Hadrius de Balzac et vous êtes ici chez moi. On est au Canada pour être plus précis.

\- Quoi ! Hurlaient les jeunes en rentrant dans la demeure de De Balzac.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Oui, Lily était très bonne pour les sortilèges ce n'était pas un problème pour elle de créer un portoloin. Dit-il en rentrant dans un salon très luxueux en faisant un signe pour que tout le monde s'assoie. Et vous, vous êtes qui ?

\- On ne sait pas, fit Connor, qui nous sommes.

\- Comment ça ? vous avez perdu la mémoire ?

\- Non, répondit Justin, eh… comment expliquer. Harry tu peux m'aider s'il te plait ?

\- Bon, je vais faire un résumé plus que court. Donc à coté de moi sur ma droite vous avez Hermione Granger, puis vient ensuite Justin Finch-Fletchley. Sur ma gauche c'est Dean Thomas, puis Seamus Finnigan et Michaël Conner. Donc, cette année à Poudlard, on va dire que quelqu'un a libéré un basilic et tout le groupe sauf moi a été pétrifié tout le long de l'année. Quand j'ai tué le basilic, fin Mai début Juin, j'ai perdu connaissance et quand nous avons tous repris connaissance, disons que quand on fermait les yeux…

\- Tu peux toujours, intervient Dean, parler au présent.

\- Oui, quand on ferme les yeux on voit plusieurs miroirs. Certains nous montrent nos ennemis, d'autres notre apparence et un autre que je ne comprends pas. Puis quand l'école fut finie, certains ont demandé des explications à leurs parents. Là, on a appris que tout le monde avait été adopté et que c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui avait fait le placement…hum, mouais on va dire cela je ne sais pas le dire autrement. Donc bref, on est parti et on est allé dans une auberge qui se trouve dans un trou perdu dans le nord de l'Angleterre. Pendant la nuit….

\- Tu peux dire minuit ! fit le groupe et les garçons rajoutèrent, et que tu nous as réveillé.

\- Oui, bon bref ! J'ai reçu une lettre que m'a apportée « Espoir ». Le dit oiseau vient se poser sur son épaule. On l'a lu et on est arrivé ici à une heure trente du matin. Voilà fin de récit.

\- C'est vraiment un résumé rapide, marmonna Hermione.

\- Désolé mais je commence à être fatigué moi et je ne suis pas le seul. Voilà vous connaissez les grandes lignes.

\- C'est quoi, fit un homme blond, cette histoire à dormir debout…..

\- Oh par les caleçons de merlin, coupa Hadrius pâle comme la mort. Vous êtes des enfants qui ont été kidnappés !

\- Heu… dites mon oncle c'est quoi cette histoire et pourquoi êtes-vous aussi pâle.

\- C'est une longue histoire Raphaël. Mais Harry a raison sur une chose. Il se fait tard pour vous, il n'est pas une heure trente du matin mais il est vingt et une heure chez nous.

\- Hein !

\- Eh oui, sourit Hadrius, vous oubliez le décalage horaire. Il y a une différence de cinq heures environ entre ici et l'Angleterre. Mais vous êtes à bout, on reparlera tous ensemble demain quand vous serez mieux. Et ce n'est pas négociable William. Je crois que tu n'apprécieras pas qu'on parle de toi dans ton dos alors que tu es là. »

Ensuite il appela un elfe de maison pour les conduire dans les chambres pour qu'ils puissent dormir. Le reste des personnes qui restait parti dans la salle à manger où un repas les attendaient. À la fin du repas, le chef de maison alla dans son bureau pour écrire une lettre codée pour un vieil ami de toujours pour le rassurer s'il cherchait certains jeunes.

Le lendemain dans une chambre, Harry ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Certains miroirs commençaient à avoir une certaine luminosité qui empêchait de faire autres choses comme essayer de dormir d'un sommeil réparateur. Non, au lieu de cela, le troisième miroir commença à faire apparaître le professeur Dumbledore très en colère après les différents parents. Et puis il repensa à ce qui s'était passé hier soir, la rencontre avec Hadrius de Balzac l'ami de ses parents. Un homme assez impressionnant pour ce qu'il avait pu voir aussi bien physiquement qu'imposant par son caractère.

Il tourna la tête sur la droite pour voir qu'à travers la fenêtre le soleil commençait tout juste à poindre son bout de nez. Il pouvait voir depuis son lit qu'à l'extérieur il y avait un très joli jardin. Tout d'un coup il tourna la tête dans l'autre sens car la porte s'ouvrit doucement pour faire apparaître une Hermione toute timide et mal à l'aise.

\- « Harry, tu es réveillé ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je peux me joindre à toi s'il te plait ?

\- Bien sûr, mais laisse moi faire ma toilette et m'habiller et je reviens. Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir sur le lit ou le fauteuil.» dit-il en prenant son nécessaire pour la toilette et des habits propres.

Une fois revenu dans la chambre, il alla s'asseoir près de son amie.

\- « Tu as vu aussi ce qui s'est passé, commença Hermione, avec nos parents ?

\- Oui, souffla Harry, et je n'aime pas cela.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut faire confiance à cet homme Hadrius ?

\- Je pense que oui si mes parents enfin…. si eux leur faisait confiance pour faire toute ces recherches alors je pense qu'on peut faire pareil.

\- Que crois-tu qu'on va faire maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, pour être franc. Peut-être commencer à parler avec Hadrius et voir ce qu'il sait, après on avisera au fur et à mesure avec les autres. Euh…Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire par rapport à ta famille ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je voudrai leur écrire pour les rassurer que je vais bien….. mais j'ai peur qu'ils préviennent le directeur. J'aime mes parents mais j'ai du mal à avaler qu'ils ne m'ont jamais dit que j'étais adoptée.

\- Hum… je comprends.

\- Tu crois, fit –elle après un silence, qu'on peut descendre ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Je vois que toi aussi tu as des livres dans la chambre. J'ai déjà survolé les titres de toute la bibliothèque de ma chambre. Et j'ai déjà commencé à lire un livre sur l'histoire de Grande-Bretagne que j'avais dans ma malle.

\- Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour faire cela dans une situation pareille.

\- Tu peux parler toi ! Tu ne montres pas grand-chose dans cette situation on dirait que cela ne te fait rien.

\- Bon ! on va descendre pour voir. Il s'appelle comment déjà l'elfe de maison qui nous a montré nos chambres ?

\- Monsieur, fit une voix criarde, a appelé Tuffi, Monsieur ?

\- Ah !firent les deux sorciers pris par surprise.

\- Euh…. Oui, fit Harry, on voudrait savoir si c'est possible de descendre maintenant pour le petit-déjeuner ?

\- Oui, Tuffi, va vous y conduire, Monsieur. Le petit-déjeuner est servi entre six heures trente et huit heures le matin.

\- D'accord, je te remercie Tuffi.

\- Monsieur, n'a pas besoin de remercier Tuffi. Monsieur est trop bon. »

Sur ces dernières paroles l'elfe de maison les mena au rez-de-chaussée puis vers une salle à manger si on peut la qualifier de salle à manger. C'était une salle très lumineuse avec quelques tableaux accrochés ici et là sur des murs de couleur parme avec des reliefs de lumière. Le plafond était assez haut où il y avait une peinture représentant le ciel avec plein d'anges. Puis à son centre, il y avait une grande table en bois de cerisier ainsi que des chaises sculptées dans le même bois avec des formes très gracieuses. Il y avait déjà des personnes à table dont le maitre de maison, un certain professeur de soin aux créatures magiques avec un autre homme à côté de lui avec des habits à l'aspect plus que douteux mais avec un visage assez avenant si on fait abstraction des joues creuses, des yeux où il n'y avait pratiquement plus de vie et de la barbe.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que la suite vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

 _ **Prochain chapitre:**_

 _\- Ah! Harry! Miss Granger! Je_ _crois_ _que_ _vous_ _connaissez Remus Lupin, mais je crois que je vais laisser Remus vous présenter la personne qui l'accompagne._

 _\- Eh ! Bonjour Professeur, firent les deux enfants_

 _\- C'est bon l'école est terminée, vous pouvez m'appelé Remus. Harry je voudrai te présenter quelqu'un. Voilà la personne à côté de moi c'est…_


	12. Chapitre 11

Auteur : Fibulala

Bêta écriture : Nelly-san

Déclamer : L'univers, les personnages principaux sont de J. K. Rowling. Alors que les autres sont de mon imagination.

Résumé : Harry découvre que pratiquement toutes les personnes en qui il avait confiance ne lui ont fait que mentir et se sont servis de lui mais d'autres personnes sont aussi des victimes.

Autre chose : Voldemort est déjà là. Je ne prends en compte que le deuxième livre, principalement. Sinon, veuillez oublier les autres livres !

Je remercie tous les messages d'encouragement qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

On m'a signalé que j'allais trop vite dans l'histoire et que je ne prenais pas le temps de décrire certains faits ou comportements, dites-moi si c'est ce que vous ressentez ?

* * *

 _ **Chapitre précédent :**_

 _Sur ces dernières paroles l'elfe de maison les mena au rez-de-chaussée puis vers une salle à manger si on peut la qualifier de salle à manger. C'était une salle très lumineuse avec quelques tableaux accrochés ici et là sur des murs de couleur parme avec des reliefs de lumière. Le plafond était assez haut où il y avait une peinture représentant le ciel avec plein d'anges. Puis à son centre, il y avait une grande table en bois de cerisier ainsi que des chaises sculptées dans le même bois avec des formes très gracieuses. Il y avait déjà des personnes à table dont le maitre de maison, un certain professeur de soin aux créatures magiques avec un autre homme à côté de lui avec des habits à l'aspect plus que douteux mais avec un visage assez avenant si on fait abstraction des joues creuses, des yeux où il n'y avait pratiquement plus de vie et de la barbe._

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- "Ah! Harry! Miss Granger! Je crois que vous connaissez Remus Lupin, mais je crois que je vais laisser Remus vous présenter la personne qui l'accompagne.

\- Eh ! Bonjour Professeur, firent les deux enfants

\- C'est bon l'école est terminée, vous pouvez m'appelé Remus. Harry je voudrai te présenter quelqu'un. Voilà la personne à côté de moi c'est…

\- Tu vas lui faire peur, fit l'homme en question, si tu continues comme cela.

\- Mais tu vas te taire, oui !

\- Ah, ah, ah, ah ! rigola Hadrius, cela m'avait manqué ! pour l'instant 1-0 pour Remus.

\- Bon où j'en étais ? Ha oui, j'y suis. Donc je te disais que cet homme enfin plutôt ce gamin.

\- Bon tu te dépêches. Toi, tu le connais depuis un an maintenant. Mais moi, ça va faire bientôt 11 ans que j'attends ce moment de le revoir.

\- Ah ! 1 point pour Sirius, égalité.

\- Mais tu vas te taire oui ! je te signale qu'il vient juste de comprendre qu'il n'est pas réellement le fils de James et Lily. Il est totalement perdu et je dois lui dire qui tu es. Alors tu te calmes et tu attends c'est clair !

\- Ah ! 1 point pour Remus. Donc cela fait 2 -1 pour Remus.

\- Eh se n'est pas non plus en match aussi pas de commentaire ! Hurla Remus.

\- Ok d'accord, pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état. Firent les deux hommes.

\- Bon Harry je pense que tu as entendu que cette personne s'appelait Sirius. Son nom complet c'est Sirius Orion Black. James et Lily l'avait choisi pour être ton parrain. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé dans la grande salle quand Pettigrow a repris son apparence mais après quand les Aurors sont venus le chercher il a été interrogé puis il y a eu un procès qui a été mis en place. Suite à cela, la justice a reconnu Sirius innocent et qu'il pouvait avoir ta garde.

\- Bien sûr c'est si tu le veux. Fit Sirius. Je voudrai qu'on apprenne à se connaitre, qu'on échange, qu'on parle. Je pourrais si tu le veux te parler de James et Lily ? Mais je me rends compte que peut-être tu ne veux pas et comme l'a dit Remus tu dois être totalement à l'ouest.

\- Eh… enchanté. "

Ce fut tout ce qu'Harry put dire après avoir assisté à une scène comme celle qui avait eut lieu. Entre temps tout le monde était arrivé. Sous un signe du maitre des lieux tout le monde s'installa à table pour commencer le petit-déjeuner.

Pendant qu'il commençait à boire son chocolat chaud, Harry regarda toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient et prit le temps de les détailler plus en profondeur que la veille vu qu'il était fatigué.

Il y avait Hadrius De Balzac, le maître des lieux, qui était un homme avec une corpulence impressionnante de nuit mais de jour c'était pareil, on pouvait facilement le comparer à un trappeur ou un bucheron. Dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et dans les trente voir trente-cinq ans, cheveux noirs avec des yeux chocolat avec une étincelle de malice. Les traits du visage étaient marqués par la dureté mais d'une noblesse quand même et une barbe taillée parfaitement. Les épaules carrés et des muscles bien voyants que les habits laissaient imaginer. Mais vu ce à quoi il avait assisté tout à l'heure, Harry put facilement dire que le maitre des lieux avait une attitude joueuse et blagueuse.

Après, sur sa gauche, se trouvait son premier fils ainé Jack De Balzac, un jeune homme d'environ dix-huit voir dix-neuf ans. Il avait été adopté vers ces cinq ans car ses vrais parents furent tués par des fanatiques de chez eux qui ne pensent qu'aux ovnis et autres balivernes. Il était grand dans les un mètre quatre-vingt. Il avait un visage plus rond avec une cicatrice le long de sa joue droite. Il avait un comportement assez froid et distant, parlant peu.

Ensuite, il y avait à côté William De Balzac le deuxième fils d'Hadrius. Lui c'était plus la grande gueule de la famille. S'il pouvait participer à une bagarre il le faisait au grand désespoir de son père. C'était le portrait craché de son père sauf pour son intelligence. Agé de Treize ans et dans les un mètre cinquante-neuf.

Suivi ensuite, Batiste De Balzac le troisième fils, âgé lui de onze ans. Cheveux blonds foncés avec des yeux bleus foncés. Un visage en longueur avec des traits très fins. On expliqua qu'il ressemblait à la défunte Madame De Balzac.

De l'autre côté, après les deux invités du maitre des lieux, furent les quatre neveux. Il y avait Raphaël grand, dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, âgé de dix-neuf ans, cheveux bruns avec des yeux noisette et une peau mate. D'un tempérament plutôt calme mais si on s'en prenait à sa famille là, il devenait une autre personne.

Après, il y avait Gérald petit, dans les dix-sept ans. Très intelligent. Le nez dans un bouquin.

Vint Narcisse, (oui je sais ne me demandez pas où j'ai trouvé cela !lol) âgé lui de vingt-et-un ans. Un peu moins grand que ses cousins, dans les un mètre soixante-quinze. Blond avec des yeux bleu saphir et un sourire à faire des ravages chez les filles comme chez les garçons. C'était un top modèle pour les sorciers pour les habits et les parfums. Mais il avait quand même un humour à faire des blagues.

Puis Arbroise le dernier, âgé de quinze ans, dans les un mètre soixante. Brun avec des yeux noisette. Des traits fin mais avec une froideur qui faisait penser à Malfoy.

Quand le petit déjeuner fut terminé Hadrius commença à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé treize ans plus tôt en Angleterre.

\- " Comme vous le savez, il y avait une guerre entre les camps du seigneur noir mené par le Lord noir et celui de la lumière mené par Albus Dumbledore. Ça attaquait de tous les côtés. J'ai fait mes études à Poudlard, c'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré Sirius, Remus, et tes parents Harry. Bien qu'il y ait une guerre, Poudlard était protégé et on n'en souffrait pas. Mais à la fin de notre dernière année, des choses ont commencé à se passer. Certains des élèves se sont mis en couples et ont commencé à avoir des enfants aussi bien lumière que ténèbres. Jusque là, il n'y a rien d'anormal je suis d'accord mais c'est après. Des enlèvements de nourrissons commencèrent à se faire savoir et ce n'était que des enfants dit du camp des ténèbres voir de ses alliés. Bien que nous soyons du côté de la lumière on trouvait cela abjecte de faire cela car certaines familles avaient des jumeaux et seul un des jumeaux fut enlevé.

\- Quoi, vous voulez dire, coupa Gérald fou de colère, que des personnes ont sciemment séparé des jumeaux ?

\- Oui….

\- Mais c'est ignoble !

\- Heu…. désolé de vous demander cela, intervient Hermione, mais pourquoi réagir de cette façon bien que j'approuve en disant que c'est ignoble et que je n'approuve pas, mais alors pas du tout.

\- Séparer des jumeaux c'est comme briser une partie de la magie. Pour nous, sorciers, il y a des lois et des règles à respecter. Deux d'entres elles, concernent les enfants. On ne doit pas s'en prendre à eux car c'est la génération future, l'espoir, la régénérescence de la magie et l'autre c'est les jumeaux. Ils sont très peu, voire des exceptions. La magie leur offre un trésor à chacun et ils sont très puissants. On dit qu'ils peuvent briser certains sorts ou chaines voire même les bloquer.

\- Je comprends mieux, fit Hermione, maintenant mais ….

\- S'il te plait Hermione, l'interrompit Justin, laisse Monsieur De Balzac raconter la suite. Tu poseras tes questions plus tard s'il te plait.

\- Quoi mais c'est très important de savoir ce que peuvent faire des jumeaux.

\- Peut-être pour toi, espèce d'intello sur pattes.

\- Quoi répète !

\- Hermione, intervient Harry, je pense que Justin a raison. Je crois que certains veulent savoir ce qui s'est passé sans en devenir fous, vu ce qu'on apprend depuis hier. Alors si on parle d'autres choses je pense que cela ne va pas se faire. Je sais que pour toi c'est ta façon de te rassurer mais pour les autres ce n'est pas la même chose.

\- Ok. Je vous demande pardon, pouvez-vous reprendre Monsieur De Balzac.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas et c'est Hadrius pour tout le monde. Donc je reprends, je disais que seul un des deux jumeaux se faisait enlever. Mais après un fait étonnant fut que même des enfants uniques furent enlevés. Malheureusement personne ne savait qui étaient ces familles. Nous avons su que tu étais un enfant enlevé Harry que parce que tu avais lâché une vague de magie accidentelle qui avait fait apparaitre des chaînes tout autour de toi. Malheureusement, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé une solution pour vous retirer ces chaînes qui vous empêchent de reprendre votre apparence.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez, commença Dean, pouvoir découvrir le moyen de le faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas jeune homme. Il y a de cela huit ans, j'ai réussi à entrer en contact avec une société sur la magie de la transformation humaine qui se trouve en Egypte.

\- Je vous remercie de nous avoir tout expliqué. » Firent les jeunes invités.

\- « Est-ce que cela vous dit de découvrir la région, demanda Jack, nous devons aller voir des villageois ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, cela nous changera les idées. "

Après cette bonne parole tout le monde se leva pour aller se préparer pour cette sortie qui promettait d'être inoubliable.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Et voilà ! J'espère que la suite vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

.

 _ **Prochain chapitre :**_

 _Quelque part en Grande-Bretagne, dans une demeure qui ressemblerait au château de Villandry qui se trouvait en France en deux fois plus grand. Celui-là était en réalité un manoir très élégant. Dans la salle de réception étaient rassemblées plusieurs personnes, hommes, femmes et enfants dont les plus jeunes étaient de onze ans. Toutes les personnes étaient vêtues de vêtements sombres comme la nuit et tous sans exception portaient un masque soit en platine, soit en argent, soit en bronze, soit en or jaune ou blanc, soit en cuivre. La seule chose qu'on pouvait voir vraiment de leur visage était leurs yeux qui reflétaient une certaine tristesse ou de la colère._


	13. Chapitre 12

Auteur : Fibulala

Bêta écriture : Nelly-san

Déclamer : L'univers, les personnages principaux sont de J. K. Rowling. Alors que les autres sont de mon imagination.

Résumé : Harry découvre que pratiquement toutes les personnes en qui il avait confiance ne lui ont fait que mentir et se sont servis de lui mais d'autres personnes sont aussi des victimes.

Autre chose : Voldemort est déjà là. Je ne prends en compte que le deuxième livre, principalement. Sinon, veuillez oublier les autres livres !

Je remercie tous les messages d'encouragement qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

On m'a signalé que j'allais trop vite dans l'histoire et que je ne prenais pas le temps de décrire certains faits ou comportements, dites-moi si c'est ce que vous ressentez ?

* * *

 _ **Chapitre précédent :**_

 _« Est-ce que cela vous dit de découvrir la région, demanda Jack, nous devons aller voir des villageois ?_

 _Oui, pourquoi pas, cela nous changera les idées. »_

 _Après cette bonne parole tout le monde se leva pour aller se préparer pour cette sortie qui promettait d'être inoubliable._

 _._

 **Chapitre 12**

.

.

Quelque part en Grande-Bretagne, dans une demeure qui ressemblerait au château de Villandry qui se trouvait en France en deux fois plus grand. Celui-là était en réalité un manoir très élégant. Dans la salle de réception étaient rassemblés plusieurs personnes, hommes, femmes et enfants dont les plus jeunes étaient de onze ans. Toutes les personnes étaient vêtues de vêtements sombres comme la nuit et tous sans exception portaient un masque soit en platine, soit en argent, soit en bronze, soit en or jaune ou blanc, soit en cuivre. La seule chose qu'on pouvait voir vraiment de leurs visages étaient leurs yeux qui reflétaient une certaine tristesse ou de la colère.

Ils étaient tous rangés en rang selon leur grade. Chaque couleur du masque montrait le niveau du rang de la personne. Les masques en « or jaune » font partie du premier cercle dit les intimes du maitre des lieux, viennent ensuite les masques en « argent » qui font partie du deuxième cercle dit les hommes de confiance. Après en troisième position, ce sont les masques en « bronze » dits les étrangers, vu que ce ne sont que des personnes de pays étrangers. Puis viennent en quatrième position les masques en « cuivre » dits les hommes de mains ou les soldats. Et les derniers masques en « platine » sont pour les femmes ou les enfants qui ont un parent engagé. Le seul masque en or blanc avec des serpents incrustés dessus appartenait au maître des lieux qui regardait l'assemblée devant lui et entre eux il y avait des cercueils.

\- « Mes fidèles, nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour se rappeler des personnes qui nous sont chères, que nous avons perdu aujourd'hui. Michela Alpos, Jenk Sturat, Denis Denliste, China Tabultot et Luminot Tocplis ont donné leur vie pour notre cause. Ils se sont battus comme nous le faisons depuis toujours. Tués par torture les plus abominables.

Mais avant de mourir certains d'entre eux ont réussi à me donner certaines informations comme quoi des enfants qui ont été kidnappés il y a de cela douze ans, ont réussi à s'échapper et à s'enfuir de chez nos ennemis. Malheureusement ils n'ont pas pu me révéler leur identité et surtout où ils étaient retenus prisonniers. Je leur avais demandé de creuser plus avant qu'ils ne repartent tous pour avoir d'autres informations. »

Dans la salle certaines personnes retenaient leur souffle, pour certains d'entre eux limite en pleurs. Douze ans plus tôt plusieurs familles furent touchées par les enlèvements de leurs enfants, leurs joyaux leurs raisons de bonheur.

_ « Je vous ai promis autrefois de tout faire pour les retrouver. Aujourd'hui je vous refais cette promesse : « Moi, Lord Voldemort, je m'engage à retrouver les enfants qui ont été kidnappés et de les rendre à leurs familles et de punir les responsables. Ainsi ai-je juré, ainsi soit-il. ».

Alors mes fidèles, est-ce que vous voulez le faire aussi au nom de la justice ?

_ Oui ! » Hurla la salle avec un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

Ensuite ce fut un défilement de personnes qui juraient sur leur magie de retrouver ces enfants qui furent arrachés à ces familles. On pouvait entendre pour certaines personnes un accent étranger.

Il y avait une femme au fond de la salle qui serrait contre elle son héritier qu'elle surprotégeait. Son autre fils fut enlevé douze ans plus tôt. Un espoir sans nom et en même temps de la grande tristesse. D'autres personnes comme eux étaient dans un même état ceux qui avait perdu un des jumeaux, d'autres non car on leur avait arraché leur seul enfant. Comme ces familles avec un accent français, italien ou russe.

.

****************************…*****************************

Au Canada :

Harry resta les matins avec Sirius et Rémus pour apprendre à les connaître mieux, surtout avec ce dernier vu qu'il n'était plus professeur. Harry se rendit vite compte que Sirius était un véritable blagueur avec parfois un comportement enfantin. Alors que Rémus était plus calme, plus pausé. Il faut dire que quand Sirius commençait à partir dans des plans pour faire des farces ou dans ces paroles qui pouvaient parfois gêner ou contrarier Harry alors à ce moment-là Rémus intervenait même s'il participait aux blagues avec Hadrius qui se faisait un plaisir de rajouter sa petite note personnelle au grand désespoir de ses fils et neveux qui ne pensaient pas qu'il pouvait être un tel phénomène avec ses amis.

Comme tous les matins, pour réveiller certains jeunes, il y avait un jet d'eau froide glaciale pour certains et d'autres non. Tout dépendait de qui les réveillait.

Si c'était Rémus, c'était sous la douche à l'eau froide. Il faisait léviter le corps jusqu'à la douche. Pareil pour Sirius, mais lui rajoutait l'eau glaciale. Non le pire c'était par Hadrius qui lui, ne prenait pas cette peine de faire tout cela. Il lançait simplement un sort d'eau glaciale sur la personne qui dormait gentiment dans son lit en inondant le lit par la même occasion.

Il a fallu une semaine et demie pour Harry, Hermione et Batiste le troisième fils d'Hadrius pour remarquer que ce genre de réveil en fanfare ne commençait qu'à partir de sept heures. Donc, il fallait être prêt pour sept heures pétante. Si on n'avait pas fini, on se retrouvait quand même sous la douche mais cette fois avec du shampoing dans les cheveux. De ce fait, nos trois jeunes apprirent vite à être à l'heure. Bien que pour Harry, il reprit une vieille habitude et qu'il ne dormait plus que trois ou quatre heures. Mais c'était un sommeil réparateur.

Par moment, quand il fermait les yeux, il pouvait voir ce que faisait le vieux cinglé. Car oui, il faut bien l'avouer, enlever des enfants pour les mettre dans d'autres familles il faut être cinglé surtout sans aucun motif. Bon, cela on ne le sait pas encore, il y a trop d'ombre au tableau. Hier, il a vu cinq personnes se faire torturer par le fou pour savoir les informations qu'ils avaient transmises à Voldemort et pour savoir si c'étaient eux qui les avaient repris. Quand le fou avait compris que ce n'était aucun d'eux et qu'ils ne connaissaient aucune identité, il fut encore plus furieux car il ne comprenait pas comment les jeunes avaient découvert la vérité vu qu'il avait mis des verrous sur leurs magies, sur leurs apparences et sur leurs comportements. Ce vieux fou avait d'abord utilisé le Doloris, puis lassé, avait utilisé une méthode moldu en utilisant la cigarette pour faire des brûlures, puis passé à l'acide pour faire plus de dégâts. A la fin, il utilisa des sortilèges de découpe.

Quand Harry avait repris pied avec la réalité, il s'était précipité dans la salle de bain et avait embrassé avec amour la cuvette des toilettes qui n'en demandait pas moins de tant d'attention. Quand ce matin-là, il descendit à la salle pour le petit déjeuner, il était pâle comme un linge. Tout le monde lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

Il fut étonné que le reste de son groupe n'ait rien vu. D'un autre côté, il en était content car très peu d'entre eux aurait supporté cela.

Pourtant il répondit qu'il avait mal dormi et qu'il avait dû prendre froid le jour d'avant quand ils étaient allés se promener avec les chiens de traineaux pour aller dans un petit village qui avait eu la chance d'avoir pu étudier. Cela avait choqué Hermione et Justin que des gens ne pouvaient pas avoir accès à l'éducation. Ils se promirent de tout faire pour les aider. Ce fut Justin qui se fit un devoir d'apprendre à lire et à écrire aux enfants et à certains adultes pour la plupart des femmes.

Lui qui d'habitude était assez calme et timide, pouvait se montrait très entreprenant et enjoué pour tout ce qui touche à l'éducation.

Pendant une pause, le groupe d'amis, sauf Harry qui était parti, on ne sait où, se réunirent pour échanger quelques mots sur leurs ressentis de tout cela. Le chef du village qui était d'un âge très avancé, voire beaucoup, leur demanda ce qui se passait. Alors, les jeunes lui racontèrent tout ce qui leur arrivait et lui dirent qu'ils étaient perdus. A la fin du récit, le chef prit le temps d'une réflexion avant de leur dire :

_ « Les parents aiment leurs enfants et les chérissent, que ce soit leurs enfants biologiques ou non. Le lien de sang biologique ne fait pas tout. Parfois il faut beaucoup de courage pour cacher cette vérité pendant des années. Certains enfants croient à tord pouvoir tout entendre. Malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Pour des parents, c'est très compliqué de savoir quand on peut révéler ce genre de secret. Il faut prendre en compte l'âge de l'enfant mais aussi sa maturité et prévoir sa réaction. Si l'enfant est âgé de 12 ans mais qu'on sait qu'il réagira très mal (peut-être qu'il fera une fugue) alors les parents devront attendre encore quelques années avant de lui révéler la vérité. Je vous le dis, il est très dur d'être parents. Mais pour vous, qu'est-ce qui compte le plus ?, qu'est-ce qui vous fait le plus mal ? Ces parents vous ont élevés comme les leurs et vous ont donné tout leur amour, vous ne pensez pas qu'ils ont peur en ce moment car vous êtes partis comme des voleurs en ne leur disant pas où vous alliez ? Est-ce que cela ne compte pas pour vous ? Réfléchissez à tout cela. »

Puis il repartit dans sa maison en laissant les jeunes encore plus perdus et en essayant de comprendre les paroles du grand-père.

Pour les adultes du manoir, ils se rendirent vite compte que les jeunes anglais ne connaissaient rien sur les coutumes, les traditions ou le fonctionnement du monde magique.

Un soir, alors qu'Harry discutait avec Sirius et Rémus dans le salon au rez-de-chaussée, les autres anglais du manoir étaient dans leurs chambres devant leur bureau où il y avait un parchemin, de l'encre et une plume.

Chambre d'Hermione :

 _Cher maman et papa,_

 _Je ne sais comment commencer cette lettre. Je suis choquée et perdue par ce que vous nous avez révélé. Malgré tout cela je vous aime._

 _Cette lettre, c'est pour vous rassurer que je vais bien, malheureusement je ne rentrerai pas à la maison pour des raisons évidentes (Dumbledore). Ce n'est pas contre vous, je vous considérerai toujours comme mes parents. C'est avec vous que je partage mes peines et mes joies, mes pleurs et mes sourires. Mais je dois savoir qui je suis réellement._

 _Dès qu'on vous a quitté, nous sommes allés dans le nord du pays dans un coin paumé. Mais pendant la nuit, nous avons reçu de nouvelles informations et nous sommes partis directement grâce à un portoloin. C'est un objet qui nous fait transplaner directement. Maintenant nous sommes dans un autre pays, en sécurité._

 _Je vous donnerai de mes nouvelles, j'espère bientôt. Prenez soins de vous._

 _Gros bisous_

 _Hermione_

A la fin, elle la relit deux fois pour voir si elle n'avait rien oublié avant de la mettre dans une enveloppe et de la mettre à la patte d'Hedwige.

Chambre de Justin Finch-Fletchley:

 _Cher maman et papa,_

 _Je suis toujours autant en colère contre vous pour m'avoir caché la vérité. Malgré toutes mes recommandations sur le sujet de ce vieil homme qui se prend pour un bon grand-père._

 _Hier, un papy qui est le chef d'un village où on va de temps en temps, nous a fait voir que parfois certains sujets étaient délicats pour en parler à des enfants de certains âges._

 _Je ne peux pas vous dire exactement où on est car vous êtes toujours en contact avec le vieux citronné et que je ne lui fais pas confiance._

 _Je ne peux que vous dire que je vais bien malgré le fait que je trouve toujours inadmissible que des gens qui vivent reculés des grandes populations ne sachent pas lire et écrire. Avec plusieurs de mes nouveaux amis, on s'est donné pour mission de leur apprendre à lire et à écrire._

 _Je vous laisse et je vous dis à bientôt._

 _Justin._

A la fin, il se sentit triste et seul. Avant de commencer à pleurer il se dépêcha de la mettre sous enveloppe et de l'envoyer par hibou.

Chambre de Seamus Finnigan :

 _Cher père,_

 _Comment avez-vous pu me cacher cette histoire et ne pas continuer les recherches. Ma mère ou devrais-je dire ma mère adoptive, elle voulait savoir la vérité et ne pas priver une famille de leur enfant._

 _Tout récemment, quelqu'un nous a fait comprendre qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne peut révéler qu'à certains moments et que c'était dur d'être parents. Donc je ne te pardonne qu'à moitié. Dit, c'est vrai que c'est dur ? Je t'ai pausé beaucoup de problèmes ?_

 _Quand nous sommes parti, je peux te dire qu'on ne savait plus où on était. Nous sommes allés vers le nord en bus où à la fin nous sommes rentrés dans une auberge. Plus tard nous sommes repartis avec un autre moyen de transport où nous avons atterri dans le nord d'un grand continent chez des amis d'une personne proche même si l'accueil a été un peu difficile. Sinon maintenant ça va, malgré des réveils agités. Les adultes ne trouvent rien d'autres comme moyen pour nous réveiller que de nous mettre sous la douche d'eau froide voire même glaciale._

 _Je t'écrirai bientôt_

 _Seamus_

Chambre de Dean Thomas :

 _Cher maman,_

 _Je ne sais comment commencer cette lettre. Je suis choqué et perdu par ce que tu nous as révélé. Malgré tout cela je t'aime._

 _Cette lettre, c'est pour te rassurer que je vais bien, malheureusement je ne rentrerai pas à la maison. Hier, un papy qui est le chef d'un village nous a fait comprendre que parfois, certains sujets sont trop délicats pour pouvoir en parler à des enfants de certains âges. Dit, c'est vrai que c'est dur ? Je t'ai posé beaucoup de problèmes ?_

 _Dès qu'on vous a quitté, nous sommes allés dans le nord du pays dans un coin paumé. Mais, pendant la nuit, nous avons reçu de nouvelles informations et nous sommes partis directement grâce à un portoloin. Nous avons atterri dans le nord d'un grand continent chez des amis d'une personne proche même si l'accueil fut un peu difficile. Sinon, maintenant ça peut aller, malgré des réveils agités. Les adultes ne trouvent rien d'autres comme moyen de nous réveiller que de nous mettre sous la douche d'eau froide voire même glaciale._

 _Je te donnerai de mes nouvelles, j'espère bientôt. Prends soin de toi._

 _Gros bisous_

 _Dean_

Chambre de Michaël Corner :

 _Chère maman,_

 _Je ne sais comment commencer cette lettre. Je suis choqué et perdu par ce que tu nous as révélé. Malgré tout cela je t'aime._

 _Cette lettre, c'est pour te rassurer que je vais bien._

 _Hier, un papy qui est le chef d'un village où on va de temps en temps, nous a fait imaginer combien, parfois, certains sujets sont difficiles à avouer à des enfants tant qu'ils n'ont pas atteints un certain âge. Donc je te pardonne en partie, pour le moment._

 _Dès qu'on vous a quitté, nous sommes allés en direction du nord du pays dans un coin complètement perdu et reculé. Mais, pendant la nuit, nous avons reçu de nouvelles informations, inquiétantes et nous sommes partis directement grâce à un portoloin arrivé jusqu'à nous, comme par magie. C'est un objet qui nous fait transplaner directement. Nous avons atterri dans le nord d'un grand continent, chez de nouveaux amis, intimes d'une personne proche même si l'accueil a été un peu dur. Sinon maintenant on va bien, malgré des réveils agités. Les adultes ne trouvent rien d'autre comme moyen de nous sortir du lit que de nous mettre sous la douche d'eau glaciale, sous la douche ou directement sur notre lit. Le propriétaire de la demeure a plusieurs enfants de notre âge avec qui j'arrive à échanger._

 _Gros bisous_

 _Michaël_

 _._

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que la suite vous aura plus.

J'hésite avec les parents s'ils doivent être torturés par Dumbledore ou non. Donnez-moi votre avis.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

 _ **Prochain chapitre :**_

 _Pendant la nuit Harry a vu, grâce au troisième miroir, Dumbledore arracher les lettres que certains enfants avaient écrites à leurs parents pour les rassurer. Quand il regroupa toutes les informations, il eut un doute mais devait quand même vérifier si les gamins n'étaient pas chez Hadrius de Balzac tout en exprimant ses commentaires à voix haute._


End file.
